


2 IN 1

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 3p, Hakuba Saguru - Freeform, Kaitou KID - Freeform, M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Summary : Một siêu đạo chích tài ba từng làm điên đầu lực lượng và một cậu bạn ảo thuật gia thiếu niên cùng lớp vui vẻ tinh ranh, rốt cuộc nên đặt trái tim mình vào tay ai mới đúngCâu chuyện bắt đầu từ câu thần chú nguyền rủa của Akako Koizumi...!Pairing : Kaitou Kid x  Hakuba Saguru x Kaitou Kuroba  ( KidHakuKai)
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko





	1. Chapter 1

**Chap mở đầu**

  * HAI CẬU CÓ THÔI NGAY ĐI KHÔNG HẢ ??



Câu chuyện của chúng ta bắt đầu từ tiếng hét của cậu thám tử London tại ngôi biệt thự sang trọng nhà mình.

Phía trước mặt Hakuba Saguru là hai tên Kaitou.

Vâng, chính xác thì một tên là Kaitou Kid – siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy từng làm điên đầu lực lượng cảnh sát trong bộ Vest trắng cùng áo choàng và kính phản quang quen thuộc. Một tên là Kaitou Kuroba – cậu bạn cùng lớp cũng chính là ảo thuật gia thiếu niên nổi tiếng của trường Ekoda.

Nói đến chắc có chút khó tin, nhưng cách đây một tuần thì hai tên đó là một. Hay nói đúng hơn,bọn họ vốn dĩ là cùng một người *lau mồ hôi* cho đến khi câu thần chú của cô nàng phù thủy Akako có hiệu lực...

.............................

Đó là một buổi tối yên ả, một đêm trăng với những vì sao sáng tỏ cực kỳ thích hợp cho việc làm phép gọi hồn.

  * Một chút nước mắt thằn lằn, một nhành hoa dạ vĩ, hai chiếc gai hoa hồng...! _ Akako huyền bí trong bộ lễ phục quen thuộc của phù thủy.



Cô nàng cẩn thận cho từng nguyên liệu vào chiếc bình thủy tinh đang được nấu sôi, nhẹ nhàng lấy từ bên tay phải của mình một mảnh giấy nhỏ, Akako viết một vài ký hiệu kỳ quái lên đó.

  * Hỡi ma thần hãi mang cho ta sức mạnh vĩ đại !! _ Cô lầm rầm đọc thần chú _ Chế ngự cả hai mặt của con người duy nhất có trái tim lạnh lùng không hề khuất phục dưới sắc đẹp của ta..!



Akako bật que diêm đốt cháy mẩu giấy trên tay.

  * Biến hắn thành nô lệ của ta, vĩnh viễn !!



Thần chú vừa kết thúc cũng là lúc Akako cho mảnh giấy đang cháy dang dở của mình vào chiếc bình soi ùn ục trước mắt.

Một tiếng nổ to vang lên...

  * BÙM !!



Tất nhiên ai cũng đều biết đó không phải là một vụ nổ hạt nhân, càng không phải là một vụ đánh bom liều chết, đó chính là một khởi đầu cho một ma thuật kỳ quái.

  * Lần này mọi thứ sẽ thành công !!! _ Akako cười thích thú _ Kuroba kun, cậu sẽ là của tôi !!



Giấu sự hài lòng sau nụ cười ma mị, cô nàng cực kỳ mong chờ câu chuyện sẽ diễn đến vào ngày mai. Không chỉ là cậu chàng Kuroba Kaitou cùng lớp sẽ say mê nàng như điếu đổ mà siêu đạo chích tài hoa Kaitou Kid cũng sẽ khuất phục dưới chân nàng.

Phía bên ngoài tòa lâu đài ẩn hiện lớp sương mù che đi ánh trăng...

Cũng giống như câu chuyện ngày hôm sau mà chúng ta không đoán trước được, ánh trăng kia cũng không rõ là tròn hay khuyết, tình cảm của chàng trai mà Akako yêu cũng không biết có tồn tại được hay không.

Nhưng thiên nhiên luôn mang đến những điều kỳ thú, và sự thật đôi khi lại rất bất ngờ...

  * Ưm...!! _ Kaitou cuộn người trong chiếc chăn bông say ngủ,những đêm đuổi bắt liên hồi dưới ánh trăng cùng lực lượng cảnh sát luôn khiến hắn mệt mỏi vào những ngày sau đó.



Nắng xuyên qua lớp kính cửa sổ trong suốt chiếu lên phía đầu giường rộng của Kuroba.

Hơi gió se se lạnh vào những ngày chủ nhật thế này khiến cơn buồn ngủ của hắn thêm kéo dài

Choàng tay ôm lấy chiếc gối bên cạnh, hắn dụi cái đầu rối xù cùa mình vào đó để tìm lại giấc mơ bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng chim hót khe khẽ bên ngoài.

  * Ưm...!!!_ Nhưng rồi chợt phát hiện chiếc gối kia cũng có âm thanh giống hệt như mình.



Phản chiếu tựa hồ một chiếc máy ghi âm tân tiến nhất.

Thật kỳ quái, gối ôm thì không thể phát ra âm thanh như vậy...

Hắn tò mò, đưa tay sờ loạn trên chiếc gối.

  * * Sao lại thấy ấm ấm nhỉ ?!? * _ Kuroba nghĩ thầm.



Nhiệt độ từ “ chiếc gối ôm “ bên cạnh khiến hắn bắt đầu nghi ngờ, chậm rãi mở đôi mắt để nhìn sang thứ bên cạnh Kuroba không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

  * HẢ ?? _ Và hắn càng bất ngờ hơn khi “ thứ đó “ cũng há hốc mồm nhìn hắn.



Nếu ở Kuroba Kaitou là bộ quần áo thường nhật với áo thun trắng và chiếc quần short màu kem hắn vẫn thường mặc ở nhà thì kẻ kia xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn lại thanh lịch trong bộ Vest trắng đúng chất quý ông

Áo sơ mi màu thiên thanh trong thật đẹp phối cùng chiếc Cavast đỏ tinh tế. Khoác bên ngoài bộ Vest trắng, nụ cười nửa miệng ẩn hiện trên môi cùng chiếc kính phản quang càng làm hắn thêm hào hoa thanh nhã.

Làn hương bạc hà thoang thoảng mà Kuroba nghe được vô cùng quen thuộc, quen thuộc như chính bản thân mình trong những phi vụ hào nhoáng dưới trời đêm...

  * Ngươi là ai ?? _ Mặt kẻ kia nghiêm lại, phóng tầm mắt nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của hắn



Cái quái quỷ gì thế này ?? Đáng lẽ hắn – Kuroba Kaitou – chủ nhân của ngôi nhà này mới phải là người hỏi câu ấy chứ...!

Đây chẳng phải là cướp lời thoại một cách trắng trợn ư ?

Cái tên kỳ quái có gương mặt cùng kiểu tóc giống hệt hắn này là ai, tại sao lại bất ngờ có mặt trong căn nhà của hắn kia chứ.

Và hơn nữa làm cách nào kẻ kia có thể đột nhập vào đây mà Kuroba Kaitou không hề hay biết, với một ngôi nhà có cấu trúc đặc biệt như dinh thự nhà Kuroba thì chuyện đó lại càng không thể.

  * * Chẳng lẽ là kẻ trộm lẻn vào nhà ? * _ Kuroba nhíu mày nhìn người đối diện



Bỗng chốc hắn cảm thấy có một chút éo le bi kịch, siêu đạo chích số một Nhật Bản lại bị trộm ghé thăm nhà, thật đúng là một câu chuyện giật tít cho số báo ngày mai mà.

Khoan đã, chờ một chút...

Nếu như kẻ kia trông giống hệt hắn như thế, liệu có khi nào là.

  * Thuật cải trang ?? _ Kuroba tự hỏi, và để chứng minh cho lập luận của mình, hắn quyết đinh đưa tay về phía người kia.



  * Oái !!_ Nhưng chưa kịp tháo lớp mặt nạ cải trang của kẻ giả mạo thì đối phương đã nhanh tay véo một cái rõ đau vào má hắn.



  * Này ~ ngươi làm cái gì vậy hả ?? _ Kuroba đưa tay che gò má đỏ ửng của mình.



  * Kỳ lạ !! _ Kẻ nghiêm nghị trong bộ Vest trắng đưa tay xoa cằm _ Không phải là thuật cải trang sao ?? Vậy ngươi rốt cuộc là ai ?



  * Câu này là do ta hỏi ngươi mới đúng đó !_ Kuroba nhăn mày, gân cổ nói_ Ngươi là ai mà vào nhà của ta??



Và khi câu chuyện của hai người họ vẫn còn đang dang dở thì đột nhiên xuất hiện một nhân vật thứ ba.

Một cô nàng xinh đẹp đã góp phần khiến câu chuyện này bắt đầu diễn ra.

  * ..sao lại thành như thế này ??



Akako Koizumi thảng thốt đưa tay lên che miệng mình khi đứng trước cửa phòng của hai cậu chàng Kaitou, hay nói cách khác là tên Kaitou đã bị tách làm hai người.

Quả nhiên so với hình ảnh cô phù thủy xinh đẹp trông thấy qua quả cầu thủy tinh của mình vào sáng nay thì không có gì khác biệt mấy...

Như người ta vẫn thường nói : cuộc đời luôn có những sai lầm khó tiên đoán được !

\---------------------------------------

**Chap 1 : Cuộc chiến bắt đầu**

  * Nói vậy sự việc lần này là do sai sót trong việc tạo lập thần chú của cậu ??



Kuroba lườm mắt nhìn cô nàng ngồi giữa hắn và tên Kaitou Kid. Một cuộc họp đang được diễn ra ngay trong phòng khách của nhà Kaitou Kuroba...

Như mọi khi, hắn vẫn biết Akako Koizumi là một phù thủy với những bùa phép kỳ lạ, nhưng vẫn không nghĩ người gánh chịu hậu quả lần này lại chính là mình.

  * Tên này...thật sự là từ tôi tách ra sao ?? _ Kuroba nhìn người mặt Vest trắng từ đầu đến chân.



  * Có thể nói là như vậy !! _ Cô gái xinh đẹp, đưa tay vén mái tóc đen tuyền của mình rồi thở dài.



Vốn dĩ cô vẫn mong sẽ có một kết cục hoàn mỹ cùng Kaitou, ai có ngờ vừa lúc sáng sớm xem qua quẻ bói từ quả cầu thủy tinh thì kết quả lại vô cùng bất ngờ. Hiện lên bên trong quả cầu thánh khiết là hình ảnh hai cậu chàng có vẻ ngoài giống nhau như tạc đang ngủ say trên cùng một chiếc giường. Một người thân thiện trong chiếc quần short và áo thun,một người lịch lãm trong bộ Vest trắng huyền thoại.

Ngay lập tức Akako rời khỏi nhà và chỉ vài phút ngay sau đó thì cô nàng có mặt tại đây để chứng kiến màn cãi vã của hai người.

  * Tại sao không phải nói cậu là từ tôi tách ra mà lại nói là tôi từ cậu tách ra chứ _ Kaitou Kid nhếch mép nở một nụ cười nửa miệng.



Kuroba khoanh tay phía trước ngực, nhìn kẻ kia dò xét. Dù gì thì hắn cũng không thể tin trên đời này tồn tại hai người tên Kaitou một lúc được, nhất định phải kiểm tra chính xác.

  * Vậy cậu nói có thể nói cho tôi biết tên đầy đủ của bố tôi ?? _ Kuroba nói.
  * Chính là ngày Kuroba Toichi, người sở hữu đôi bàn tay ma thuật...! _ Kid đáp _ Lần đầu tiên ông ấy gặp phu nhân Chikage là trên một tòa tháp cao, đó cũng là lý do Kaitou Kid xuất hiện.



Kuroba thấy hơi chộp dạ, cuộc gặp mặt đầu tiên của bố mẹ hắn thì ngoại trừ ông bà Toichi ra chỉ có duy nhất mình hắn biết mà thôi.

  * Vậy...còn lần gặp của tôi và Aoko ! _ Kuroba hỏi tiếp.
  * Là tháp đồng hồ ! _ Kaitou Kid nhẹ nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, hắn hướng ánh mắt màu thiên thanh ẩn sau lớp kính phản quang của mình về phía Kaitou _ Mà cậu cũng không cần hỏi thêm điều gì nữa đâu.



Kẻ đó khẽ đảo mắt nhìn về phía Akako như nhắc nhở Kuroba về sự hiện diện của một người khác.

  * Thật ra với một ảo thuật gia thì không nên để người khác biết quá nhiều về mình. Một màn diễn sẽ không thể thành công nếu khán giả biết được mưu mẹo của trò ảo thuật ! _ Hắn nhìn Kuroba nở một nụ cười, nụ cười khiến Kaitou như nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình ngay trước mắt _ Đến lúc đó thì cậu sẽ rất khó khăn để giữ gương mặt Poker Face của mình đấy !!



Kid nói rồi cúi người đến gần phía Kuroba hơn, hắn thì thầm vào vành tai đối phương như nói ra một điều bí ẩn nào đó.

Ngồi ở giữa nhưng Akako hoàn toàn không nghe được bất cứ điều gì, chỉ có thể nhìn vào biểu cảm trên gương mặt Kuroba mà đưa ra một kết luận : đây chắc chắn là bí mật lớn gì đó mà chỉ mình cậu ta biết.

  * Được rồi, tôi tin cậu !! _ Trán Kuroba lấm tấm vài giọt mồ hôi.



Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu để giữ bình tĩnh trước câu nói vừa rồi của Kaitou Kid.

Chỉ duy nhất một câu nói ấy nhưng hắn có thể khẳng định người đứng trước mặt mình là Kaitou chứ không phải bất kỳ ai khác đang cải trang.

  * Có cách nào để trở lại như cũ không ?



Trái ngược với vẻ lo lắng hiện rõ trên gương mặt của cậu bạn Kuroba, hắn – Kaitou Kid bình thản với gương mặt Poker Face quen thuộc.

Đan nhẹ những ngón tay vào nhau tạo thành một tháp chuông, Kid đưa mắt hỏi người ngồi ở giữa chiếc bàn thảo luận. Với một siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy như Kaitou Kid, điểu quan trọng nhất hiện tại chính là tìm được cách giải quyết vấn đề nan giải này.

Muốn mở nút phải tìm người thắt nút, muốn giải quyết vấn đề đương nhiên phải hỏi cô nàng Akako trước đã.

  * Tôi không biết !!_ Khép nhẹ đôi hàng mi xinh đẹp, Akako nói _ Tôi vẫn chưa đọc qua cách hóa giải.



Dở hơi ư ??

Kuroba thật sự muốn hét lên như thế, làm sao mà bà cô này có thể bày ra mọi chuyện để bây giờ bình thản bảo không biết cách giải quyết chứ.

Đã thể cái tên ngồi phía bên kia lại bình tĩnh đến kỳ lạ, Kuroba Kaiotu hiểu rõ cái gọi là “ không để người khác đọc thấu suy nghĩ của mình “ nhưng hắn cực kỳ ghét cái biểu cảm của tên “ Kaitou Kid “ kia. Nó cứ như thể cho dù trời có sập xuống thì cũng không liên quan đến hắn...!

  * Nhưng tôi nghĩ có thể tìm thấy thứ gì đó trong số những quyển sách cũ ở nhà tôi !! _ Akako nói.



Và Kuroba chỉ cảm thấy sự lo lắng đang dâng lên gấp bội lần.Bà cô ấy đã nhầm lẫn trong việc thực hiện bùa chú, liệu có sai lầm thêm lần nữa khi hóa giải không đây !!

  * Cậu chắc chắn là sẽ thành công chứ ??_ Kuroba hỏi _ Nhỡ như...
  * Phù thủy giỏi không để sai sót diễn ra hai lần đâu !! _ Akako cười bí ẩn
  * Nhưng cậu đâu phải phù thủy giỏi..._ Kuroba Kaitou lầm bầm nói.



Vừa đúng lúc đó thì chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc trên cao điểm đến vạch số 8, và Kuroba chợt nhớ ra một điều.

  * .. đến giờ hẹn với Aoko rồi !!



Chẳng là khả năng trượt băng của cậu chàng Kuroba không được tốt mà sắp tới đây trường lại tổ chức thi giữa các học sinh với nhau. Thế là dưới sự chỉ định của cô giáo chủ nhiệm xinh đẹp, cô nàng thanh mai trúc mã Aoko được giao nhiệm vụ kèm cặp Kuroba để vượt qua kỳ thi này...

Một phần vì Aoko khá giỏi trong môn trượt băng, một phần vì cô nàng cũng thân thiết với Kuroba, và một phần quan trọng khác là Kuroba Kaitou muốn nhanh chóng vượt qua kỳ thi này chứ không muốn vướng lại như những lần trước.

  * Vậy tạm thời cậu ta cứ ở lại đây, Akako thì trở về nhà để nghiên cứu cách giải thần chú ! Khi nào có thông tin thì liên lạc với bọn tôi !! _ Kuroba nói trước khi rời đ



Cậu chàng mặc vội chiếc áo khoác rồi ra khỏi nhà, việc để bà cô Aoko chờ có thể sánh ngang với đối mặt cùng một cơn bão cấp 12 to lớn.

Mà Kuroba thì theo chủ nghĩa yên bình không thích bão tố !!

  * Cậu không đi theo cậu ấy à ??_ Akako đưa mắt nhìn, hỏi người mặc bộ Vest trắng bên cạnh
  * Không cần đâu, người tham dự kỳ thi là Kuroba Kaitou, không phải Kaitou Kid, tôi đến đó làm gì chứ ?! _ Hắn bình thản nâng tách trà nhấp một ngụm _ Với lại tôi cũng không thích vụ trượt băng mà.



Akako gật đầu trước câu nói của kẻ mệnh danh là ảo thuật gia ánh trăng huyền thoại.

Rồi cô nàng chợt nói bâng quơ.

  * Cũng phải đấy, hai tên đạo chích xuất hiện trước mặt một thám tử tài ba thì không hay một chút nào ??
  * Thám tử tài ba ?? _ Kid ngừng việc uống trà của mình lại, hắn đưa mắt nhìn người bên cạnh vẻ ngạc nhiên.



Tại sao lại là “ hai đạo chích “ và “ một thám tử “, rõ ràng Kuroba đã có hẹn với Aoko kia mà, còn đi gặp tên thám tử nào chứ ?

  * À, chiều hôm qua tôi có gặp Aoko ! _ Akako giải thích _ Cô ấy bị ngã khi bước xuống cầu thang nên bị trật chân, tuy không nặng nhưng tạm thời phải băng bó vài hôm nên không thể giúp cậu tập trượt băng !! Vì thế Nakamori đã nhờ người khác đã hướng dẫn thay mình.
  * Vậy người đó là...
  * Người này cậu cũng biết đấy ! _ Akako nhoẻn miệng nở một nụ cười _ Chính là thám tử London của lớp mình – Hakuba Saguru !!



Ngay sau đó, một tia lửa phóng ngang qua trước mày kẻ mệnh danh là siêu đạo chích tài ba nhất Nhật Bản

  * Thám tử London ?? _ Hắn tròn mắt ngạc nhiên, lặp lại câu nói của người đối diện mình



Nói vậy là hiện giờ Kuroba Kaitou đang ở cùng với cậu thám tử Anh quốc mà hắn từng đụng độ ở viện bảo tàng ư.

Thôi hỏng rồi, không thể để tên Kuroba kia tiếp cận Hakuba Saguru được, tuyệt đối không được !!

  * Tôi phải đi !! _ Kid vội vã đẩy ghế đứng dậy
  * Này, khoan đã Kaitou Kid !! _ Akako gọi hắn ta lại , nhưng kẻ kia đã rời bước trước khi kịp nghe câu nói từ cô nàng xinh đẹp _ Khoan...khoan đã !!



Và Akako Koizumi chỉ còn cách vội vã đứng dậy đuổi theo tên đó...!

....................................

Như lý do được nêu trên, điều đó giải thích vì sao lại xuất hiện một kẻ toàn thân trang phục trắng toát lại thập thò rình rập ở khu trượt tuyết này

  * Kaitou Kid này, cậu có thể giải thích vì sao chúng ta lại phải đến đây không ??



Akako núp ngay bên cạnh, đưa mắt nhìn hắn.

Thật khó để tưởng tượng một ngày đẹp trời cô nàng lại có diễm phúc đứng cạnh tên đeo kính đen,bịt khẩu trang lại đội mũ len kín đầu mà phối cùng bộ Vest trắng vô cùng hại não người xem.

Xét theo tình trạng hiện tại thì tất nhiên Akako có thể tin rằng mình vào đây không phải để trượt băng vì không gã dở hơi nào lôi mỹ nữ xinh đẹp tựa như hoa vào khu trượt băng mà chỉ đứng sau cái máy bán Coffee tự động mà chăm chăm nhìn về phía hai cậu trai khác.

  * Tôi không thể để hai người đó ở riêng cạnh nhau !! _ Kid phán một câu xanh và giờ thì Akako bắt đầu hơi ngờ ngợ bản thân mình đang trong vai quần chúng của một màn đánh ghen theo phong cách Đam Mỹ BL chăng ??



Phía bên kia hai nhân vật gọi là nam chính và nam chính của nam chính đang có một vài màn ném hint ngập mặt.

  * Cậu chắc chắn là tôi sẽ không ngã chứ !? _ Kuroba bám víu lấy thanh xà ngang của khu trượt băng, nhất quyết không chịu buông.



Những ngón chân hắn bấu chặt lấy đôi giày trượt tựa như chú mèo con đang có giữ thăng bằng trên một mặt kính thủy tinh

  * Không sao đâu, cậu phải tin vào thầy giáo của mình !! _Hakuba trấn an
  * Nãy giờ cậu có giúp được tôi cái gì đâu mà bảo tôi phải gọi là thầy giáo chứ?
  * Thế cậu có làm được cái quái gì ngoài việc ôm cứng thanh ngang đó đâu mà bảo tôi dạy ?! _ Hakuba hất mặt



Mọi hình ảnh ấy đều được thu sóng tín hiệu vào đôi mắt chắng thua kính viễn vọng kết hợp Camera chuẩn 50 MP chuẩn HD của Kaitou Kid.

  * Cậu quan sát nãy giờ có thấy gì bất thường ko ??!_ Kid hỏi.
  * Thứ gì bất thường cơ ? _ Akako chăm chú nhìn kỹ thêm một chút _ Tôi không thấy...!
  * Thám tử London hôm nay...trong rất đáng yêu !!_ Kid nói trong khi gò má của hắn bắt đầu hơi ửng nhẹ một màu đỏ.



Cậu thám tử Anh quốc kia trông điển trai với chiếc áo len sang trọng và đôi găng tay màu xám tro ấm áp.

Màu tóc nâu vàng tựa như những giọt nắng còn vương lại của một chiều thu lãng mạn nào đó đang đọng trên làn da trắng tinh khôi như hoa tuyết.

Đôi mắt đỏ dịu dàng chi phối suy nghĩ trong lòng của tên siêu đạo chích tài ba.

Mọi khi trong các phi vụ hắn thường chỉ trông thấy thám tử London mặc Vest tây trang nghiêm chỉnh, lần đầu tiên Kid có thể nhìn thấy một Hakuba Saguru theo đúng nghĩa của Hakuba Saguru – một thám tử bình dị trong bộ thường phục khiến tâm tư hắn rối loạn.

Và mẹ kiếp, giờ cậu ta đang đứng tình thương mến thương với cái tên tạm gọi là “ bản sau của hắn “.

  * Nào đưa tay đây cho tôi ! _ Hakuba đưa tay mình về phía Kuroba Kaitou.



Đưa mắt nhìn cậu thám tử điển trai trước mắt mình một cách dò xét, Kuroba chạm rãi đặt tay mình vào bàn tay mang găng màu xam tro xinh đẹp.

  * KEM ĐI KEM ĐI !! MUA KEM GIẢM GIÁ ĐI !!



Ngay lập tức màn lãng mạn sến súa đậm chất Ngôn Tình (hoặc Đam Mỹ) hiếm hoi kia bị cắt ngang bởi giọng rao mời gọi của một ông bác râu ria xồm xòa chả biết từ đâu xuất hiện.

  * Hả ?? Kai.. Kaitou Kid ?? _ Akako há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra tên đi cạnh mình đã biến mất.



Và cũng nhanh như tên bắn, cô nàng phù thủy xinh đẹp hiểu được rằng

  * Cái tên dở hơi này thật là!! _ Ông bác bán kem kia chính là mặt nạ cải trang của Kid



Hakuba chớp chớp mắt vài cái ngỡ ngàng.

Mua kem vào thời điểm này có vẻ như không được hợp lý cho lắm thì phải

  * Mua kem đi cậu ?! _ Ông bác bán kem Kaitou Kid quay sang mời mọc Kuroba _ Nhìn mặt cậu trông giống mấy tên biến thái thả dê mất trật tự lắm, mua que kem ăn cho kiềm chế bản thân đ



Liếc mắt nhìn ông bác trong vài giây, không quá khó để Kuroba nhận ra “ người quen cũ “

  * Anh đến đây làm gì, mau về nhà đi.
  * Để cậu tự do hẹn hò với thám tử London của tôi hả, đừng có mơ !!



Cuộc đối thoại khe khẽ diễn ra bằng màn mắt đấu mắt của hai chàng trai tài sắc ngang nhau.

  * Chúng tôi không mua đâu, xin lỗi bác nhé !! _ Nhẹ nhàng cắt ngang màn đấu mắt khó hiểu của hai người, Hakuba mỉm cười _ Thời tiết cũng hơi lạnh nên không muốn ăn kem cho lắm !!



Cậu xoa xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau, ngượng ngùng nhìn Kid.

Nhưng tiếc thay màn ngắm mỹ nam kiều diễm trước mắt hắn chỉ thoáng qua trong phút chốc.

  * NGOẠI ƠI !! _ Cô phù thủy xinh đẹp đi cùng khi nãy nhanh chóng nhảy vào cuộc



Akako mặc kệ ánh mắt thảng thốt của cả ba chàng thiếu niên kia, cương quyết túm áo kéo tay ông bác bán kem kia lôi đi.

  * Ngoại ơi còn tìm ngoại vất vả lắm đó !! Mau về nhà, về nhà hưởng thụ cùng con cháu đi nào !!_ Cứ thứ thế bóng hai người khuất xa dần.



  * Này này, cậu lôi tôi đi đâu vậy hả ?? _ Kid giãy giụa, la hét một cách thầm lặng.



  * Thế để cậu ở đấy cho mọi chuyện rối tinh lên đấy phỏng !?



Nhẹ nhàng đưa kẻ có tố chất dễ bị kích động kia về với vị trí hậu phương của mình, giờ đây Akako và Kaitou Kid lại tiếp tục trực chiến tại máy bán Coffee như lúc ban đầu họ vừa đến.


	2. Không muốn để thua

**Chap 2 : Không muốn để thua**

Lại mở màn bằng việc Kid và Akako tiếp tục rình rập tại khu trượt băng mà theo dõi màn “ hẹn hò” của hai cậu chàng Kuroba và Hakuba

  * Đấy, tôi đã bảo là sẽ không bị ngã mà !! _ Hakuba Saguru nhún vai khi giữ hai bàn tay của Kuroba.



Phía bên kia có kẻ thấy trán mình đang bốc khói nghi ngút...

  * Hai người nắm tay nhau hả ?? Thật là giàn trời mà !!! _ Kid nghiến răng ken két.



Thế quái nào mà hắn và thám tử London lần nào gặp nhau cũng chỉ toàn là rượt đuổi, khoảng cách đứng gần cùng lắm cũng chỉ được 5 hay 7 mét gì đó.

Mà với cái tọa độ địa lý kia cộng với chiếc kính phản quang trên mắt Kaitou Kid thì hình ảnh của thám tử thiếu niên tóc nâu vàng của hắn cứ lúc mờ lúc tỏ như bóng đèn truyền hình vào thời kỳ xuống cấp chứ đừng nói là đụng tay đụng chân gì được như tên Kuroba vào lúc này.

  * Oái...Không ổn rồi !! _ Kuroba lo lắng nhìn xuống nền băng _ Tôi không trượt được đâu ?!



Người đối diện nhìn hắn phì cười, và tựa như một áng mây mềm mại, Hakuba bước tới khoác tay Kuroba.

Dù gì thì nhiệm vụ hôm nay của cậu cũng là dạy Kuroba trượt băng nên điều đầu tiên chính là giúp đối phương dẹp bỏ tâm lý sợ hãi.

  * Được rồi, vậy để tôi dìu cậu !!_ Khoảng cách giữa họ lại gần thêm chút nữa



Hakuba mỉm cười tỏa nắng, và thề có trời cao chứng minh, nụ cười kia chính là minh họa cho câu nói huyền thoại “ nhất tiễn hạ song điêu – một tên giết hai chim “. Một con chim mang tên Kuroba Kaitou đang đứng cạnh lâng lâng chín tầng mây vì hạnh phúc. Một con chim khác mang tên Kaitou Kid đang đứng thổ huyết như phim kiếm hiệp dài tập phía xa xa !!

  * Cậu ơi, đấm bóp giác hơi cạo gió đi !!!! _ Một ông lão phiên bản khác lại xuất hiện _ Thời tiết lạnh vận động cho ấm cậu nhé !!



Không cần chú thích cũng biết người này chính là kẻ -mà -ai -cũng -biết -là -ai -đấy.

Kaitou Kid vỗ mạnh vào vai kẻ có gương mặt giống hệt như mình, cười hì hì thích thú.

Và cũng như phần diễn cách đây không lâu, lại có một nhân vật quần chúng kiêm nữ phụ vô tình xuất hiện

  * CỐ ƠI !! Về đi cố, về với con nhanh kẻo trễ !! _ Akako Koizumi lại tái diễn màn lôi kéo của mình _ Mau về gấp, gia đình đợi và mong !



Thở dài trước câu chuyện chắp nhặt mà hết 9/10 phần là mình chẳng hiểu gì cả, Hakuba chỉ biết xoay người trở lại buổi huấn luyện của mình

  * Thời buổi bây giờ, mình thật không hiểu nổi.



Cậu kéo cổ tay để lộ chiếc đồng hồ sang trọng của mình

  * Chà, mất nhiều thời gian quá rồi !! _ Hakuba nói _ Chúng ta tiếp tục thôi !!



Thám tử thiếu niên vừa nói thì người bên cạnh cũng vừa lúc lảo đảo không giữ được thăng bằng

Mặt băng trơn bỗng nhiên tạo thành thời thế thuận lợi để Kuroba choàng tay sang giữa vai cậu chàng thám tử tóc nâu vàng.

Làn da trắng hồng ửng nhẹ hây hây giữa cơn lạnh và cánh môi tựa như nụ hoa đào e ấp khiến tim hắn hẫng đi một nhịp.

Muốn chạm vào...muốn hôn cậu một cái...

  * ÀO OOOO !!



Nhưng kẻ phá đám từ nãy giờ thì không nghĩ như vậy, Kuroba cảm thấy có chút ướt ướt trên cánh tay của mình và khi hắn quay lại nhìn thì quả nhiên là một chất lỏng màu nâu sẫm quen thuộc.

  * Xin lỗi, tôi vô ý quá !! _ Một cô nàng xinh đẹp nóng bỏng xuất hiện



Cúi người xin lỗi với phong thái vô cùng ngây thơ trong sáng để giấu đi nét gian tà âm mưu trong đáy mắt mình.

Nhưng người ta vẫn thường hay nói “ không ai hiểu mình hơn chính bản thân mình “ nên ngay lập tức Kuroba Kaitou đã nhận diện ra tình địch của mình.

  * Lại là cậu !! _ Kuroba hít một hơi thật sâu cố giữ bình tĩnh, rồi cứ thế xắn tay áo tháo ngay chiếc gày trượt băng bên dưới ra khỏi đôi chân ngà ngọc của mình.



Tất nhiên đối với một Fanfic mang đậm tính nhân văn, thuộc thể loại lãng mạn, hài hước kinh điển thế này thì sẽ không có màn bạo lực kiểu như cậu bạn Kuroba của chúng ta cầm ngay đôi giày trượt ném thẳng vào đầu cô gái xinh đẹp mà ai cũng biết là do Kid cải trang kia.

Nên việc Kuroba chọn lựa một hành vi mang tính hòa bình cho nhân loại đã diễn ra, hắn kéo tay Kid rời đi.

  * À không sao đâu Hakuba, chỉ là dính một chút nước ngọt thôi mà ! _ Kuroba nói _ Tôi vào Toilet cùng cô gái này rửa qua một chút là sạch. Cậu ở yên đó nhé !
  * Nhưng mà...._ Hakuba Saguru nhíu nhẹ đôi mày tò mò _ Cô ấy đâu có bị dính nước ngọt ??



Vài giây đứng lặng trôi qua

  * À oooo !!_ Giữ lấy cổ tay cô nàng xinh đẹp kia, Kuroba hất lon Coca trên tay cô nàng lên bộ váy quyến rũ
  * Giờ thì có rồi đó !! _ Kuroba nở một nụ cười tinh ranh, lý do mà thám tử London cần đã có.



Hắn kéo tay Kid lôi đi ngay trước mặt cậu thám tử trước khi Hakuba phản ứng thêm được điều gì nữa.

...........................................

  * Này này !! _ Kid giãy giụa cố kéo tay mình ra khỏi bàn tay tên Kuroba kia _ Cậu lôi tôi đi đâu vậy hả ??



Xét về lực của sức mạnh thì Kuroba và hắn ngang nhau, nhưng hiện tại trong lớp hóa trang nữ nhi xinh đẹp nên Kaitou Kid đành cam phận đóng vai thục nữ vậy.

Dù gì thì hắn cũng không mong muốn những người quanh đó lại săm soi nhìn một tiểu thư mỹ lệ xúm xính váy áo giằng co tay đôi với một cậu thiếu niên,điều đó rất mất hình tượng !

Chính vì thế lại tạo cơ hội cho cậu chàng Kuroba Kaitou diễn nốt vai trò lôi kéo y hệt các Oppa vai chính phim Hàn mặt lạnh như tiền kéo nữ chính đi không nói câu nào.

  * Cái này để tôi hỏi cậu mới đúng đó ! _ Kuroba thả tay ra khi họ đến một khu khá vắng người gần đó _ Tôi đã bảo là cậu ở nhà rồi kia mà !
  * Đúng vậy ! _ Kid nhún vai bình thản đáp.



Hắn giơ những ngón tay thon dài của mình lên, săm soi một cách thản nhiên, gương mặt vẫn giữ nét cao ngạo không thay đổi.

  * Cậu bảo tôi ở nhà để cậu đến sân trượt băng nhờ Aoko tập luyện...._ Rồi bất chợt ngước lên nhìn Kuroba bằng một đôi mắt sắc hơn dao, đôi môi nở một nụ cười nửa miệng _ Chứ không bảo tôi ở nhà để cậu hẹn cùng thám tử London nha !!
  * Hakuba kun dạy tôi trượt băng thì liên quan quái gì đến cậu ?? _ Kaitou nhăn mày cãi lại



Cái tên phá đám này từ đâu chui đến làm hỏng bao nhiêu cơ hội tốt của Kuroba.

  * Vậy tôi cải trang đến khu trượt băng thì có ảnh hưởng đến cậu sao ??! _ Hắn lại ngạo nghễ nở nụ cười nửa miệng, lần này phảng phất trong đó còn có một chút đắc thắng tự cao.



Thành thật mà nói Kuroba Kaitou chưa bao giờ thấy ghét bản thân mình như lúc này, mà không, nói chính xác là ghét cay ghét đắng cái kẻ đang đứng trước mặt mình lúc này mới phải

Trời sinh y cớ sao còn tạo thêm hắn kia chứ.

  * Tôi là cậu, cậu cũng là tôi thôi !! _ Nhưng dù gì hắn cũng không phải tuýp người thích bạo lực, có thể dùng biện pháp hòa bình trao đổi vẫn hơn _ Bây giờ tôi hẹn với Saguru thì cũng giống như cậu hẹn với Saguru vậy !!



Đối với kẻ thế này, tất nhiên phải dùng não để mà trị Kuroba quyết định giảng giải hay có thể nói cách khác là dụ dỗ tên kia ngoan ngoãn quay về nhà.

Hợp tình hợp lý, hợp hoàn cảnh chính là châm ngôn thuyết phục của hắn

  * Nghe hay đấy !!_ Kid gật gù tỏ vẻ đồng tình _ Vậy bây giờ cậu ở lại đây đi, tôi thay cậu ra ngoài đó hẹn hò cùng thám tử London !!



Kid cười tươi, vỗ vai Kuroba rồi quay lưng đi.

Kế hoạch nghị hòa thất bại toàn tập...

  * Đừng có mơ !!_ Kuroba kéo tay tên Kid lại trước khi hắn rời đi.



Nhưng có lẽ do nhất thời kích động, cộng với sức mạnh của sự ghen tuông chất cao mùi giấm kèm với một vài nguyên nhân khách quan như lực tác động của môi trường, nắng gió sương mù, độ giữa thăng bằng của “ cô nàng Kid “, blablabla vô số nguyên nhân khác. Dẫn đến việc cậu chàng Kuroba vừa kéo tay thì Kid mất đã ngã nhào ngay vào người Kuroba.

Sự việc sẽ chỉ dừng lại ở đó nếu không có sự xuất hiện vô tình của cậu thám tử London vào lúc gay cấn này.

  * ..hai người !! _ Hakuba tròn mắt ngạc nhiên



Cô nàng xinh đẹp khi nãy cậu gặp giờ đang nằm gọng trong vòng tay ấm áp của cậu bạn cùng lớp và hơn thế nữa bàn tay ngà ngọc của Kuroba đang chạm vào vòng 1 nóng bỏng của mỹ nhân kia.

  * Hakuba kun...! _Kuroba giật mình vội vã đẩy cô nàng kia ra.



Với sự tinh tế của một thám tử, Saguru Hakuba chờ đợi một màn giải thích vì biết đâu chỉ là một tai nạn bất ngờ nào đó. Dù sao thì những chuyện hung thủ đánh lừa mọi người bằng một thủ thuật nào đó vẫn thường xuyên xảy ra.

Chỉ có điều nếu Kuroba nhanh tay đẩy Kid ra để tạo nên một chứng cứ ngoại phạm cho bản thân thì Kaitou Kid đây lại là một bậc thầy mưu mẹo trong những màn ảo thuật và diễn kịch đánh lừa.

  * Kaitou yêu, sao anh lại đẩy em ra như vậy ?? _Khóe mắt Kid rưng rưng, đưa tay giả vờ lau đi hàng lệ _ Cho dù anh không chấp nhận đứa con của chúng ta trong bụng em thì cũng đừng đối xử với em như thế chứ !



Vội phóng tới ôm lấy kẻ vào giờ phút này đang rơi vào tình thế “ tình ngay lý gian “, Kid được thể tung thêm vài ba màn liếc mắt đưa tình để câu chuyện thêm màu bông hoa lá hẹ.

  * À...! _ Hakuba che miệng ho khan giọng _ Xin lỗi, hình như tôi làm phiền rồi.



Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn cô gái trẻ, cười gượng rồi quay lưng vội bước đi.

Kuroba ngỡ ngàng nhận ra tình huống hiện tại.

  * Khoan đã...Hakuba kun !! _ Hắn luống cuống đuổi theo _ Không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu, tôi không có...!



Đứng lại nơi đây có kẻ nở nụ cười nửa miệng đắc ý, muốn đấu với siêu trộm Kid à, cậu vẫn còn phải cố gắng nhiều lắm Kuroba Kaitou ạ 

Vuốt nhẹ mái tóc cải trang xinh đẹp của mình, Kid bỗng tự hào vì... là con gái thật tuyệt !!

  * Cậu làm vậy có phải là không ổn lắm không ?? _ Akako bước tới lo lắng nói
  * Tôi có làm gì đâu ! _ Kid nhún vai bình thản nói với cô nàng _ Trách cậu ta bất tài không có năng lực tán tỉnh thám tử London của tôi đi !
  * Nhưng Kuroba cũng là cậu mà !! Nếu Hakuba kun hiểu lầm cậu ấy, cũng tức là đang hiểu lầm cậu. _ Akako nói _ Sau này khi hai người nhập lại như cũ, thám tử London của cậu cũng sẽ ghét cậu đấy...!
  * Thám tử London...ghét tôi.



Mặt Kid đơ ra vài giây, thôi chết rồi, hắn quên mất hắn chính là Kuroba, Kuroba cũng chính là hắn. Nếu hắn để thám tử London hiểu lầm Kuroba Kaitou vậy cũng là đang hiểu lầm hắn

Thế chẳng khác nào nãy giờ hắn đang tự phá hoại con đường tình duyên vốn dĩ đã lận đận của mình rồi ư T^T

  * Không được, tôi phải đuổi theo thôi !! _ Kid vội vã xách dép chạy theo _ THÁM TỬ LONDON ƠI, THÁM TỬ LONDON CẬU HIỂU LẦM RỒI !!!
  * Haizz ~ ! _ Akako thở dài ngao ngán



Hai cái tên này thật là hết nói nổi, tự mình đào hố rồi tự mình kêu cứu là thế nào.

..........................................

  * Hakuba, nghe tôi giải thích đi !! _ Kuroba vừa nói vừa thở dốc _ Tôi không có quan hệ gì với cô gái đó cả, tôi còn không quen biết cô ta !!



Những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên vầng trán hắn. Tim hắn đập liên hồi vì lo lắng, Saguru à, hắn thật sự là tình ngay lý gian đó. Tất cả mọi chuyện đều do tên đạo chích Kid kia mà ra cả

  * Nghe tôi nói đi Hakuba, cậu hiểu lầm rồi !! _ Kuroba giữ tay cậu thám tử để cậu ấy không bỏ đi nữa.



Hakuba xoay người lại nhìn, kỳ thực vào lúc này không biết phản ứng như thế nào cho đúng

  * Tôi...



Bất ngờ vì người kia đột ngột kéo tay mình giữa chốn đông người và càng thêm bối rối khi Kuroba không hề để cậu phát biểu bất kỳ câu nói nào.

  * Thật sự mọi chuyện không hề như những gì cậu trong thấy ở đó đâu...!_ Kuroba nói như thể chỉ cần hắn dừng lại thì đồng nghĩ với việc người kia hoàn toàn không tin hắn.



Càng nghĩ càng thấy tức !!

Aissi ~ tất cả chỉ tại tên Kaitou Kid kia mà ra cả. Cho dù bản thân có FA cũng đừng có đẩy luôn Kuroba vào danh sách Ế chứ.

Hắn không dám tỏ tình cùng cậu bạn thám tử thiếu niên của mình là đã bi kịch lắm rồi, giờ còn bị cậu ấy hiểu lầm về nhân cách thì còn đường nào mà rửa sạch oan tình đây...!

  * THÁM TỬ LONDON ! THÁM TỬ LONDON ! _Vừa đúng lúc ấy thì kẻ phá đám kia xuất hiện



Một tay hắn xách tà váy, một tay giữ đôi giày cao gót. Mặt thì lấm tấm mồ hôi và miệng thì hổn hển gọi tên người hắn yêu

Cho dù có chết vì chạy bộ hắn cũng quyết minh oan cho chính bản thân mình ! Đây chính là việc đại nghĩa nên làm !!

  * Lúc nãy là do tôi nhìn nhầm người thôi ! _ Kid chụp tay Hakuba rối rít thanh minh _ Tôi và cậu Kuroba không có quan hệ gì cả. Tôi còn không biết có tên dở hơi đó tồn tại trên hành tinh này nữa ấy chứ !!



Hắn chỉ tay về phía cậu chàng ảo thuật gia với mái tóc rối xù, phía bên kia Kuroba lườm mắt nhìn kẻ kia.

  * Nên cậu đừng hiểu lầm nhé, Kuroba là vô tội thật đó ! Cậu tuyệt đối đừng hiểu lầm Kuroba có tính lăng nhăng ham gái đẹp, nhìn hắn thế chứ đạo đức sáng ngời, nhân phẩm rực rỡ đó !!



Kuroba há hốc mồm chưa kịp hết ngỡ ngàng trước màn tình địch hóa tình thân của cái tên “ đạo chích một nửa kia “ thì hắn lại diễn màn thuyết trình siêu tốc với đủ loại ngôn ngữ hoa văn ngoài hành tinh rồi đột nhiên quay lưng chạy mất...

Rốc cuộc là chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Hakuba chớp chớp mắt vài cái ngạc nhiên, cậu đưa mắt nhìn Kuroba miệng bỗng vẽ nên một nụ cười thật nhẹ.

Sắc cười thanh tao cao quý như những đóa hồng trắng đang hồi nở rộ...

Nhưng đó là với Kuroba và Kaitou Kid, còn với thám tử Anh quốc thì nó chính là một nụ cười táo bón đầy đau khổ.

  * Cậu cũng hợp vai siêu nhân cứu nguy quá ha !! _ Cô nàng Akako bước đến gần, châm chích siêu trộm đẹp trai của chúng ta _ Qủa đúng là tình yêu cao thượng có khác nhỉ !!
  * Chưa chắc đâu !! _ Vẫn giữ vẻ bình thản, Kaitou Kid nở một nụ cười nửa miệng



Hắn lấy trong túi ra một mẩu giấy trắng quen thuộc và một chiếc bút xanh, nhẹ nhàng đeo găng tay trắng vào để không vương lại bất kỳ dấu vết nào cho cảnh sát phát hiện

Muốn hắn từ bỏ việc theo đuổi thám tử London của hắn á ? Đừng có mơ !

Cứ chờ xem siêu đạo chích tài ba Kaitou Kid này sẽ xuất hiện hào nhoáng trong phi vụ sắp tới và đánh cắp trái tim của thám tử London kia ra sao !!

Thấp thoáng trên môi hắn là nụ cười nửa miệng tự cao và ngạo nghễ, nét bút thanh thoát để lại trên mảnh giấy trắng cùng chữ ký cách điệu quen thuộc của đạo chích lừng lẫy nhất Nhật Bản...


	3. Câu chuyện dưới ánh trăng

**Chap 3 : Câu chuyện dưới ánh trăng**

Trời về đêm lạnh lẽo với những ánh sao le lói giữa đêm đen.

Màu trăng nhuộm chút sắc vàng như xua tan cái quỷ dị của tòa lâu đài cổ xưa đó.

Những dây trường xuân mơ hồ đan vào nhau tạo nên bức tường thành phủ quanh nơi mà cô phù thủy xinh đẹp cư ngụ.

Ánh nến lập lòe trong căn phòng soi thứ ánh sáng yếu ớt lên những bức ảnh đã ngả màu treo trên tường. Trang sách trên tay Akako Koizumi cũng nhuốm vàng cũ hệt như thế...

  * Ở đây cũng không có !! _ Phù thủy xinh đẹp đưa tay day day vầng trán của mình



Cô đã tìm hết trong những quyển sách ma thuật nhưng vẫn không hề thấy bất kỳ lời giải nào cho bùa chú nhầm lẫn của mình...

Biến một người thành hai cá thể và cách phá giải để hai cá thể đó trở về như cũ, thật sự không có cách nào ư ??

Đưa mắt nhìn sang quả cầu pha lê trong suốt bên cạnh, Akako vuốt nhẹ những ngón tay xinh đẹp lên mặt thủy tinh lạnh lẽo.

  * Xoẹt xoẹt !!



Một vài âm thanh gì đó vang lên, nghe có vẻ như là sự va chạm của những tia lửa điện nhỏ nhỏ.

  * Khò khò khò !!_ Hiện lên trong quả cầu thủy tinh là một cậu trai với mái tóc rối xù đang say ngủ.



Nói vể mấy trò ma mãnh để đánh lừa mọi người thì Kuroba Kaitou rất giỏi, nhưng nói về những mưu mẹo để đưa kẻ khác vào tròng thì Akako phải công nhận một điều rằng Kaitou Kid là một bậc thầy.

  * Dù sao thế này cũng tốt ! _ Cô nàng nhẹ nở một nụ cười _ Nếu như để cậu ta trông thấy Kid và Hakuba đi cùng nhau thì không chừng mọi chuyện sẽ còn tệ hơn !!



Nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp thở dài, cô cũng không mong muốn mình rời khỏi tòa lâu đài với những quyển sách ma thuật này mà chạy loạn xạ khắp nơi để trông chừng cậu bạn cùng lớp như cách đây vài hôm đã phải lôi kéo tên siêu đạo chích Kid ở khu trượt băng.

Thế nên việc tên đạo chích KID 1412 ma mãnh có lén cho vào cốc nước của Kuroba vài viên thuốc ngủ để cậu ta ngủ li bì suốt cả ngày là điều có thể chấp nhận được.

  * Khò khò khò !!!



Akako nhẹ nở một nụ cười, tiếp tục công việc của mình. Ngón tay xinh đẹp vẫn tỉ mỉ dò từng câu chú trong quyển sách ma thuật. Chỉ mong sao cuộc gặp gỡ của thám tử London và siêu đạo chích diễn ra thuận lợi.

Hay nói đúng hơn là cái tên biến thái kia đừng giở trò gì với Hakuba Saguru tội nghiệp.

...............................

Sân thượng rộng không bóng người, ánh trăng chiếu trên cao vẫn ngạo nghễ hiện lên trong những phi vụ huyền bí của hắn

Hơi gió se lạnh luồn vào trong chiếc áo choàng trắng tựa tuyết khiến hắn chợt nhớ lại lần đầu họ gặp gỡ

Nụ cười của cậu, đắc thắng khi bản thân đọc thấu được suy nghĩ của siêu trộm lừng lẫy khiến lực lượng cảnh sát phải kinh hoàng. Vào thời khắc đó hắn nhận ra cả hai đã thuộc về nhau. Kaitou Kid đã bảo mà : thám tử yêu đạo chích là chân lý ngàn đời !

  * Cộp cộp cộp !! _ Tiếng bước chân chạy trên những bậc cầu thang



Khóe môi Kid nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, gương mặt vẫn giữ chiếc mặt nạ Poker Face quen thuộc. Hắn chờ đợi sự xuất hiện của một người quan trọng..!

  * Đến lúc trả lại viên đá quý rồi đấy ! _ Hakuba đứng đó, nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt màu đỏ thẫm như ngọn lửa.
  * Cậu đến rồi à !! _ Hắn soi báu vật mình vừa đánh cắp dưới ánh trăng huyền ảo _ Qủa không hỗ danh thám tử London nhỉ ?!
  * Trò ảo thuật lần này của cậu khá đơn giản mà..! _ Hakuba bước đến gần chỗ hắn _ Mượn một vài nguyên tắc vật lý về ánh sáng để đánh lừa lực lượng cảnh sát, nhưng nếu không chú ý kỹ sẽ không phát hiện ra được ?!



Đưa tay về phía người kia, Hakuba biết rõ đối phương chính là tên bạn cùng lớp của mình

  * Giờ đưa lại cho tôi viên đá nào ! _ Hakuba nói _ Cậu đã soi viên đá dưới ánh trăng rồi còn gì ?!



Hakuba không biết mục tiêu của Kid là gì, nhưng cậu cảm nhận được điều gì đó mỗi khi Kid đánh cắp những viên bảo ngọc và soi nó dưới ánh trăng.

Tìm kiếm một điều gì ư ? Đến bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa tìm được câu trả lời !

  * Hình như cậu biết nhiều hơn tôi nghĩ ! _ Kid xoay người lại nhìn cậu, nở một nụ cười nửa miệng.



Hắn đưa sợi dây chuyền nạm ngọc về phía Hakuba.

  * Chỉ một vài điều thôi, vì đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa tìm ra được điều bí ẩn mà tôi muốn biết ! _Hakuba đón lấy sợi dây, nhìn hắn mỉm cười



Im lặng một chút, cậu đưa ngón tay chạm vào gò má Kid, tuy gương mặt được giấu đi một phần bởi chiếc kính phản quang nhưng cậu có thể biết kẻ đó chính là ai.

  * Vì sao cậu trở thành một đạo chích, nói cho tôi biết đi ! _ Hakuba nói, thì thầm gọi tên hắn _ Kuroba Kaitou !



Hắn tức giận !

Chợt nhớ lại lần đầu mà họ gặp nhau, dưới trời tuyết lãng mạn của đêm đông ánh mắt họ chế ngự lẫn nhau.

Hakuba cũng nhìn Kid bằng đôi mắt sắc nhọn tựa mũi tên khiến tâm tư hắn xao động.

Đáng lẽ lúc này nếu hắn và Kuroba vẫn còn là một thì Kaitou Kid sẽ cảm thấy vui mừng, tuy có pha lẫn một chút lo lắng, nhưng hiện giờ hắn chỉ cảm thấy sự bực bội.

  * Tôi không phải Kuroba ! _ Hắn chợt nhận ra bản thân mình đang gằn giọng vẻ khó chịu



Dù gì thì hắn cũng không muốn người hắn yêu lại nhầm lẫn mình với kẻ khác, cứ như thể trong lòng cậu chỉ có Kuroba và hắn bây giờ chỉ là một thế thân mà thôi.

Rồi như lấy được vẻ bình tĩnh quen thuộc, hắn nở nụ cười nửa miệng nâng cằm Hakuba Saguru kéo gần gương mặt cậu về phía mình.

Chóp mũi họ chạm nhau khiến gò má Hakuba nhẹ ửng hồng, vành tai cũng nóng lên dần.

  * Nói cho tôi biết ! _ Hắn thì thầm nói và chỉ một chút nữa thôi thì làn môi lành lạnh kia có thể chiếm lấy môi cậu _ Nếu Kuroba và Kid là hai người khác nhau thì cậu yêu ai hơn, thám tử London !



Tim Hakuba đập liên hồi, cậu ghét cách ánh mắt hắn chi phối suy nghĩ của mình như thế này.

Lúc nào cũng thế, chỉ cần là hắn thì cậu dường như chả điều khiển nỗi bản thân mình nữa.

Nhưng vào hoàn cảnh hiện tại thì tia lý trí đã vùng dậy nắm quyền kiểm soát.

  * Được rồi ! _ Hakuba đẩy Kid ra _ Đừng nói linh tinh nữa !!



Cậu đặt sợi dây chuyền nạm ngọc vào chiếc khăn tay của mình, cẩn thận gói lại rồi cho vào ngực áo.

Viên đá quý đã được soi dưới ánh trăng nhưng không phải viên đá mà Kid tìm kiếm, vậy cũng nên trả nó lại cho vị chủ nhân cũ.

  * Cảnh sát sắp lên đây rồi đấy, cậu mau đi đi !! _ Cậu vội vã nói.



Hakuba xoay người chuẩn bị rời đi, nhưng điều tối kỵ nhất trong các cuộc chiến đó là xoay lưng về phía đối thủ.

Bởi vì khi chúng ta làm điều đó, chính là tạo cơ hội cực tốt để kẻ địch.

  * Cậu lo lắng cho tôi à ?! _ Ôm chầm lấy từ phía sau



Vòng tay Kid giữ chặt eo Hakuba để cậu không thể cử động hay rời đi.

Dụi đầu vào gáy thưởng thức mùi thơm nhẹ trên mái tóc nâu vàng của cậu, Kid vô thức nở một nụ cười.

  * Thám tử London, tôi yêu cậu !



Hắn hôn lên vành tai cậu, thì thầm nói như rót mật.

Bàn tay ma mãnh nâng cằm cậu, xoay cổ Hakuba để áp môi cậu vào môi hắn .

  * .mmm....!!_ Hakuba tròn mắt ngạc nhiên



Tay hắn dịu dàng xoa nhẹ lưng cậu khiến Hakuba mất dần tự chủ.

Mắt cậu khép dần hòa vào nụ hôn của Kid .

Hơi thở gấp gáp bị hắn tước đoạt để dẫn dắt bằng đầu lưỡi tinh ranh.

Môi cậu bị tách ra để đón lấy yêu thương của hắn.

  * Hả !?! _ Hakuba bất giác giật nãy người, cậu hốt hoảng đẩy tên kia ra khỏi người mình
  * Cậu...cậu làm gì vậy ?! _ Thám tử London đưa tay quệt môi mình _ Cậu học đâu ra cái trò ấy vậy hả ?



Mặt cậu đỏ bừng và nóng ran, hơi thở gấp gáp gần như muốn vỡ tung lòng ngực

Tên chết tiệt này, sau lại có chuyện hôn rồi lại còn...

Cũng như cậu, kẻ kia thoáng chút đỏ mặt rồi nhẹ cười

  * Xin lỗi, chỉ là tôi bỗng nhiên muốn chạm vào lưỡi cậu !_ Hắn nhìn cậu bối rối.



Lần đầu tiên Hakuba trong thấy một Kaitou Kid với vẻ mặt như thế.

Vô tình khiến cậu thám tử thiếu niên cũng không biết phải làm thế nào.

  * Còn nói nữa ?! Mau trốn đi ! _ Cậu cắt ngang câu chuyện của cả hai trước khi lực lượng cảnh sát ập đến.



Kaitou Kid nhẹ cười, loáng thoáng từ phía cầu thang hắn nghe thấy có tiếng người chạy đến

Có lẽ là lực lượng cảnh sát của ngài Nakamouri đã phát hiện thứ họ đuổi theo chỉ là một hình nộm.

  * Được rồi, lần này dừng lại ở đây !! _ Hắn ôm cậu thêm lần nữa _ Nhưng lần sau không chỉ là một nụ hôn đâu !



Hắn lướt môi mình lên môi cậu thêm lần nữa.

  * Tôi sẽ mang cậu đi đấy, thám tử London !! _ Đưa tay chỉnh lại chiếc mũ ảo thuật của mình, Kid phóng mình ra bên ngoài tòa nhà _ Và tôi không phải là Kuroba nhé !



Vút...!

Tiếng dù lượn tung bay giữa nền trời đen thẳm.

Sắc trắng như lời khẳng định đầy ngạo mạn của kẻ mệnh danh là ảo thuật gia dưới trăng

Thám tử London, tôi sẽ có được cậu...!

Lực lượng cảnh sát đã đến sân thượng nhưng chỉ còn có thể đưa mắt nhìn dáng chiếc dù lượn biến mất giữa màn đêm.

Để lại nơi đây một cậu thám tử với ngập tràn những nghi hoặc !

..................................

  * Oáp !! _ Ở một nơi khác có kẻ vừa mơ màng mở mắt dậy.



Kuroba đưa tay dụi dụi mắt của mình khi thấy có người bước vào phòng.

Chả hiểu thế nào mà hắn lại ngủ mê mệt suốt cả ngày như thế, không biết có phải là do bản thân mình bị tách đôi ra nên sức khỏe cũng yếu hơn hay không.

  * Này, cậu vừa đi đâu về thế ?? _ Kuroba ngáp dài, quay sang hỏi tên mặt Vest trắng đang đứng trước gương tháo Cavast
  * Chỉ là chút việc nhỏ thôi mà !! _ Kid hăm hở vuốt lại tóc của mình, miệng huýt sáo vui vẻ



Bỏ mặc sự tò mò pha lẫn nghi ngờ của tên Kuroba Kaito, hắn cứ thế thản nhiên bước vào nhà tắm

  * Một việc nho nhỏ rất thú vị !!



Kid nhẹ nở một nụ cười nửa miệng khi nhớ đến nụ hôn ngọt ngào cùng thám tử London mà hắn yêu.

Thật đúng là một đêm tuyệt vời không quên được !


	4. Học sinh mới đến

**Chap 4 : Học sinh mới đến**

  * Oap oap oap !!!_ Kuroba ngáp dài ngáy ngủ khi vừa mới bước vào lớp



Bộ dạng không ngon giấc này của hắn ta vẫn thường xuyên diễn ra khi đến lớp vào mỗi buổi sáng.

Mái tóc bù xù lại rối thêm một chút khi Kuroba đưa tay gãi đầu, thường sau các phi vụ hắn sẽ luôn trong tình trạng như thế.

  * Bịch !! _ Nằm bẹp xuống bàn.



Mệt mỏi và không buồn quan tâm đến mọi chuyện đang xảy ra trong lớp học của mình.

  * Chào buổi sáng Kaitou !!_ Cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã ngồi cạnh hắn cất tiếng chào.
  * Chào buổi sáng Aoko !! _ Hắn miễn cưỡng đáp lại.



Đôi mắt cứ díp lại trong vô thức,chỉ muốn vùi đầu vào mặt bàn mà đánh một giấc ngon lành.

Những cô cậu bạn cùng lớp cũng đã quá quen thuộc với biểu hiện này của Kuroba, và người duy nhất biết rõ nguyên nhân chỉ có một (hoặc có thể là hai).

  * Thuốc ngủ của tên Kid có công hiệu lâu dài thật !_ Tựa cằm vào tay, Akako cười nhẹ



Dù rằng lý do thiếu ngủ của Kuroba lần này có vẻ không giống với những lần trước nhưng theo thông tin của bản thân, cô nàng phù thủy vẫn đoán biết được.

Tuy nhiên điều mà Akako không hể biết đó là…

  * Xoẹt !! _ Tiếng kéo cửa bước vào lớp học.
  * Chào buổi sáng, mọi người !!



Bộ dạng mệt mỏi sau một đêm trằn trọc khó ngủ khiến Hakuba Saguru có một chút xơ xác.

Đó chính là điểu nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của Akako...

  * * Chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu ta thế nhỉ ? * _ Akako ngạc nhiên, nghĩ thầm _ * Đừng có nói là...*



Ngẫm nghĩ một đôi chút... !

Bỗng cô nàng ước gì mình chẳng biết cái lý do khiến Kuroba ngủ gà ngủ gật, như người ta vẫn thường nói “ biết nhiều khổ nhiểu, biết ít khổ ít, không biết...không khổ.

  * Ái chà chà, ngạc nhiên nhỉ !? _ Theo một thói quen, Kuroba nhỏm dậy _ Siêu thám tử của chúng ta hôm nay lại đến muộn cơ đấy kekeke chẳng lẽ lại là do phi vụ tóm Kid bất thành sao ??



Kuroba châm chích mà quên mất hiện tại hắn và đạo chích Kid là hai cá thể riêng biệt. Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, càng có thể dễ dàng đập tan suy luận trước đây của Hakuba.

Thoáng ngạc nhiên một chút, thám tử Anh quốc bỗng cúi gầm mặt bước đến chỗ ngồi của mình

Dẫu Hakuba Saguru cố giấu gương mặt ửng đỏ nhưng Kuroba vẫn thoáng thấy nét xấu hổ trên vành tai cậu.

  * * Chuyện gì thế nhỉ ? * _ Hắn nghiêng đầu tò mò _ * Hôm nay trông cậu ấy rất lạ !! *



Không đáp lại trò chọc phá của cậu như mọi khi, cũng không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào.

Chỉ đơn giản là xấu hổ và bỏ đi, không xong rồi !!

Chẳng lẽ...

Chẳng lẽ tối qua hắn trong lúc ngủ say hắn đã bị mộng du sau đó chạy đến nhà của Hakuba mà giở trò rồi ư ??

Không đúng, không đúng. Kuroba là người rất hiểu rõ bản thân, hơn nữa tốt qua tỉnh dậy hắn cũng không hề thấy bản thân có biểu hiện kỳ lạ nào.

  * * Chờ...chờ một chút *_ Có gì đó thoáng qua trong đầu hắn.



Nếu là nói về chuyện tối hôm qua thì có một kẻ đã biểu hiện cực kỳ đáng nghi ngờ

“ Chỉ là chút việc nhỏ thôi mà !! “

Có phải là nhằm vào ý này không, nếu là như vậy...

  * Chào mọi người, hôm nay lớp chúng ta có học sinh mới ! _ Giọng nói của cô giáo chủ nhiệm cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của hắn _ Cùng làm quen với bạn mới nhé !



Ngước đôi mắt thiên thanh lên nhìn, Kuroba không khỏi há hốc mồm trước gương mặt quen thuộc.

Hắn, chính là hắn !!

  * Chào mọi người, tên tôi là Kaitou Kiddo ! _ Tuy gương mặt điển trai được giấu sau chiếc kính to nhưng Kuroba vẫn có thể nhận ra “ người quen cũ “ _ Mong được mọi người giúp đỡ !



  * Kaitou Kiddo sao ? _ Có tiếng bàn tán từ bên dưới _ Nghe như tên của siêu trộm Kid ấy nhỉ ??
  * Trông cậu ta đẹp trai quá ?! Không biết đã có bạn gái chưa !? _ Những cô nàng trong lớp có vẻ quan tâm đến học sinh mới.



  * À..là do bố tôi rất thích siêu trộm Kid nên mới đặt cho tôi cái tên này ấy mà !! _Kid ngượng ngùng đưa ngón tay gãi gãi má.



Dù gì hắn cũng thích cái tên Kaitou Kid của mình, nên tuyệt nhiên không muốn đổi.

Lớp học lại một lần nữa xôn xao trước cử chỉ của hắn, vừa có phần xa lạ vừa có phần quen thuộc nhưng họ vẫn chưa thể nhớ ra được đã từng thấy nó ở đâu.

  * Các em trật tự nào !! _ Cô giáo chủ nhiệm nhắc nhở học sinh _ Chà, nên để bạn Kaitou Kiddo ngồi ở đâu đây nhỉ ?



Cô giáo trẻ đưa mắt liếc nhìn quanh lớp tìm kiếm một vị trí trống.

Nhưng cậu học sinh mới đã nhanh chóng nắm lấy bàn tay cô.

Hắn nâng cổ tay trắng hồng lên rồi cúi xuống nhẹ đặt một nụ hôn lịch lãm theo đúng phong cách quý ông.

  * Không cần làm phiền đến cô giáo đâu ạ ! _ Kid mỉm cười _ Một quý ông tốt thì nên biết tự tìm vị trí cho mình !



Hắn nói quay lưng bước gần đến vị trí mà mình đã chọn từ trước.

Lướt qua chổ của Kuroba Kaitou, Kid hướng về chỗ ngồi ở phía gần cuối lớp.

Đặt chiếc cặp lên bàn đang trống, Kid nhẹ nhàng nói với người đang ngồi cạnh mình.

  * Tôi ngồi đây được chứ ?? _ Nụ cười nửa miệng ngạo nghễ nở trên môi _ Thám tử London ?!



Hakuba méo mặt nhìn hắn không nói nên lời, chỉ lắp bắp vài ba chữ lấy lệ.

  * Ơ...được.. !!



Cậu như không tin nổi vào mắt mình, chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này. Đây chẳng phải là tên đạo chích mà cậu chạm mặt vào hôm trước ư ?

Nụ hôn của hắn, cảm giác vẫn còn ẩn hiện trên đầu lưỡi khiến người Hakuba Saguru gần như tê cứng.

Mà chờ một chút, nếu như hắn là Kaitou Kid thì cậu bạn chung lớp với Hakuba là ai ?

Chẳng lẽ Kaitou có thuật phân thân ư ? Hay là Kuroba đang nhờ ai đó cải trang để đánh lạc hướng điều tra của mình.

Cũng có thể là lần đó khi phân tích mẩu tóc để lại hiện trường của Kaitou Kid đã có một sai sót gì đó diễn ra.

  * Xin lỗi, tôi ngồi nhờ ở đây tí nhé !! _ Vừa đúng lúc đó thì Hakuba cảm giác có thứ gì đó chen ngang giữa cậu và Kiddo, hay nói đúng hơn là “ một ai đó “.
  * ..Kuroba...?!
  * Hôm nay mắt tôi hơi kém nên không trông thấy bảng, cho ngồi nhờ ở đây tí nhé !! _ Kuroba trắng trợn nói dối sau khi tặng kèm cậu bạn thám tử của mình một nụ cười tươi



Và tất nhiên tên Kid kia hoàn toàn không phải là kẻ ngốc.

  * À, hình như tên cậu là Kuroba phải không ? Mắt cậu không nhìn thấy có thể chuyển lên ngồi ở bàn trên mà ! Bàn càng gần bàn giáo viên càng tốt _ Kid cười tươi _ Mà tốt nhất nên về nhà khám mắt để bảo đảm sức khỏe cậu ạ. Nghỉ luôn khoảng hai ba năm gì đó ở nhà dưỡng bệnh lại càng tốt nha.



Kid giả lả nói, với mục đích là tống tên chia rẻ uyên ương kia đi càng nhanh càng tốt

  * Ấy không cần đâu !! Chỉ là mỏi mắt nhất thời thôi mà _ Kuroba đáp lại _ Hình như cậu bị cận đúng không ? Hay là cậu chuyển lên ngồi chỗ của tôi, để tôi ngồi đây được rồi !
  * Ấy không dám phiền cậu, tôi thích ngồi ở đây hơn !! _ Kid nói rồi nhanh chóng lẻn sang ngồi phía bên kia của Hakuba _ Mà thám tử London này cũng thích ngồi cạnh tôi nhỉ ?!



Thám tử thiếu niên bắt đầu thấy đầu mình xoay vòng vòng vì mất phương hướng.

Hai cái tên này rốt cuộc ai mới là siêu trộm Kid đây, cãi qua cãi lại khiến cậu chả tập trung suy nghĩ được gì cả

Cứ đà này, chắc Hakuba cũng chẳng tiếp thu được bài giảng của cô giáo mất

  * Được rồi, hai cậu trật tự đi ! _ Hakuba Saguru nói _ Nếu hai người thích ngồi chỗ này như vậy thì cứ từ từ mà ngồi nha !



Hakuba đứng dậy bước lên ngồi chỗ của Kuroba khi nãy.

  * Xin lỗi Aoko, tôi ngồi đây một chút được chứ ?!
  * Tất nhiên rồi ! _ Cô nàng con gái thanh tra Nakamori gật đầu đồng ý



Phía dưới này có hai kẻ nhìn nhau đầy sấm sét

  * Là do cậu cả đấy !
  * Do cậu thì có !
  * Cậu…
  * Cậu …



Câu chuyện cãi vã không thoát khỏi ánh mắt của một người, Akako thở dài ngao ngán

Không biết rốt cuộc bản thân mình có sai lầm khi tạo ra hai cái dở hơi này hay không nữa

Thôi thì mong sao cho hai người trở lại như cũ, chứ nếu không thì lớp học này sẽ thành chiến trường mất thôi...

.......................................

Giờ ăn trưa bắt đầu...

Khi tiếng chuông báo hiệu kết thúc buổi học sáng thì cũng là lúc những học sinh của trường trung học Ekoda nháo nhào chuẩn bị cho giờ nghỉ.

Hakuba thở dài nhấc chiếc cặp của mình ra khỏi ngăn bàn, bữa ăn trưa của cậu đã được bà quản gia Bayya chuẩn bị cẩn thận.

Giờ chỉ còn chờ một chỗ yên tĩnh mà thưởng thức nó thôi.

Tiết trời se se lạnh...!

Sân trường rộng với những tán cây trút lá sau cơn gió mùa thu yên ả để chuẩn bị cho ngày đông sắp tới.

  * Thật may mắn vì có một chỗ để ăn trưa !!_ Hakuba thở phào ngồi xuống những bậc cầu thang của một góc khuất.



Đưa mắt nhìn khoảng không vắng lặng bên ngoài, thám tử London nhẹ mỉm cười như lời càm ơn vì ngài Hiệu trưởng khi xây dựng ngôi trường đã cho cậu một chỗ yên tĩnh thế này.

  * Tôi đoán là cậu không thích không khí ồn ào của lớp học, càng không thích việc chen chúc ở căn tin hay máy bán thức ăn tự động nên mới đến đây nhỉ ? _ Một giọng nói trầm ấm quen thuộc cất lên.



Hakuba xoay người lại nhìn nơi phát ra âm thanh đó.

Ngồi ở bậc cầu thang phía trên cao là một nam sinh với mái tóc đen có hơi rối cùng đôi mắt thiên thanh quen thuộc.

  * Là cậu à ?!



Không mấy ngạc nhiên trước sự xuất hiện của người nọ, vì bản thân Hakuba thỉnh thoảng cũng trông thấy hắn đến đây nghỉ trưa.

Hay nói chính xác hơn chính là hắn tìm một nơi ngủ bù cho những đêm thức trắng vì các phi vụ dưới ánh trăng.

Vào những lúc như thế, Hakuba chỉ lặng lẽ đứng nhìn hắn ta say ngủ rồi lảng đi tìm một chỗ khác. Có thể thỉnh thoảng cậu sẽ đến gần hơn một chút, lén vén những sợi tóc mai phủ trước trán của Kuroba, ấm áp nhìn hắn ta nở một nụ cười rồi lại lặng lẽ bỏ đi. Nhưng chỉ là thỉnh thoảng thôi, vì cậu hoàn toàn không muốn giấc ngủ của đối phương không trọn vẹn.

  * Ừ !! Chúng ta có vẻ khá giống nhau nhỉ ?! _ Kuroba bước xuống, ngồi xuống bậc cầu thang cạnh cậu _ Có phải cậu định nói như thế ?!



Người kia như đoán được suy nghĩ trong cậu.

Hakuba thoáng thấy phần Hamberger đang ăn dang dở trên tay Kuroba, lần này hắn có vẻ không phải đến đây để ngủ trưa.

Phần bánh kia chắc có lẽ là mua vội ở máy bán hàng tự động ở gần đây. Bỗng dưng cậu nghĩ, việc ăn trưa cùng hắn cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Mở hộp Bento của mình ra, Hakuba xiên một mẩu xúc xích đưa cho hắn.

  * Ăn cùng không ?? _ Cậu hỏi 
  * Cám ơn, tôi...um....mmm! _ Trước khi Kuroba kịp từ chối thì Hakuba đã kịp cho mẩu xúc xích kia vào miệng hắn.
  * Cậu không có quyền từ chối đâu ! _ Hakuba Saguru cười.



Kuroba cũng cười đáp lại, thưởng thức mẩu xúc xích trong miệng mình.

Vốn dĩ hắn cũng không có ý định từ chối, nhất là khi phần thức ăn đó được tặng từ người mà Kuroba luôn thầm thương trộm nhớ.

Nụ cười ngố của hắn khiến cậu thám tử nghe tim mình rung rinh khẽ.

  * Ăn thêm đi này !! _ Lại xiên thêm một mẩu xúc xích cho hắn.



Hakuba vừa ăn trưa vừa nói, ánh mắt nhìn về một khoảng không xa lạ nào đó.

  * Này Kuroba, hình như cậu đang có vấn đề gì hả ??
  * Vấn đề gì cơ ?! _ Hắn thoáng chộp dạ, chẳng lẽ cậu bạn cùng lớp mà hắn yêu đã phát hiện gì.



Tay Kuroba run run khép lại, nhìn thám tử London vẻ bối rối.

Chiếc bánh Hamberger trên tay hắn đã ăn xong...

  * Kể từ hôm chúng ta hẹn nhau ở sân trượt băng, tôi cảm thấy cậu có chút gì đó kì lạ. Có vẻ như..._ Hakuba nói rồi chợt dừng lại, có lẽ là dự cảm trong cậu không đúng lắm. Nên hiện tại vẫn không nói sẽ tốt hơn _ À thôi không có gì đâu !!



Thám tử Anh quốc dừng cuộc nói chuyện lại, thu dọn hộp thức ăn của mình.

Cậu nhìn hắn mỉm cười.

  * Cậu ăn xong rồi thì nằm ngủ một chút đi, khi nào đến giờ học tôi sẽ gọi cậu dậy !!



Có một chút mông lung trong suy nghĩ của Kuroba nhưng rồi mọi thứ vụt tắt trước nụ cười của cậu.

Nếu Hakuba không muốn hỏi thì hắn cũng không nên nói làm gì. Việc càng ít người biết thì càng ít phức tạp.

Hơn nữa đối với một cơ hội tốt như hiện tại, thì hắn cũng nên tranh thủ mà tận hưởng.

  * Ừ !! _ Tựa đầu vào vai cậu thám tử, hắn khép mắt dần _ Khi nào đến giờ học thì gọi tôi dậy nhé !



Hương thơm nhè nhẹ từ người Hakuba thoang thoảng trước mũi hắn.

Làn da trắng hồng mịn màng của cậu thám tử thôi thúc hắn đan những ngón tay của mình vào tay cậu. 

Cảm nhận người kia không rụt tay lại, cũng không có ý phản đối. Kuroba hiểu được đối phương cũng không hề ghét hắn.

Khẽ xiết nhẹ bàn tay để cảm nhận hơi ấm từ thân người kia, môi hắn thì thầm một điều thật khẽ

  * Saguru, tôi yêu...



  * THÁM TỬ LONDON, HÓA RA LÀ CẬU Ở ĐÂY !!! _ Đột ngột một kẻ “ quen mà lạ, lạ mà quen “ xuất hiện



Chen ngang giữa Kuroba và cậu thám tử mà hắn yêu, tên ấy ngồi lọt thỏm vào giữa hai người

Tíu tít nói chuyện cùng thám tử London hệt như Kuroba Kaitou là một kẻ vô hình nào đó

Có những người sinh ra thuộc về bẩu trời

Có những người sinh ra thuộc về mặt đất

Còn riêng hắn – Kuroba Kaitou – sinh ra là để...làm bóng đèn.


	5. Điều kiện biến mất

**Chap 5 : Điều kiện biến mất**

  * THÁM TỬ LONDON, HÓA RA LÀ CẬU Ở ĐÂY !!! _ Đột ngột một kẻ “ quen mà lạ, lạ mà quen “ xuất hiện



Chen ngang giữa Kuroba và cậu thám tử mà hắn yêu, tên ấy ngồi lọt thỏm vào giữa hai người.

Tíu tít nói chuyện cùng thám tử London hệt như Kuroba Kaitou là một kẻ vô hình nào đó.

Có những người sinh ra thuộc về bẩu trời.

Có những người sinh ra thuộc về mặt đất.

Còn riêng hắn – Kuroba Kaitou – sinh ra là để...làm bóng đèn !!

  * Này này, cậu ở đâu chui ra vậy hả ?? _ Kuroba túm lấy vai áo hắn, lôi ra khỏi chỗ của Hakuba _ Tôi và Hakuba kun đang ăn trưa đấy !!
  * Ăn trưa sao ?? _ Kid chau mày giả vờ ngạc nhiên _ Nhưng tôi thấy cậu ăn xong rồi mà !
  * Tôi...
  * ..! _ Hắn vỗ vỗ vai Kuroba _ Cậu ăn xong thì vào lớp ngủ một chút đi, tôi trông cậu có vẻ hơi mệt mỏi đây. Thám tử London cứ để đó cho tôi !!



Kuroba thấy cổ họng mình nóng ran, mặt đỏ bừng vì tức giận.

  * Cậu dám làm gì Hakuba, tôi- lột -xác -cậu –ra.
  * Làm gì là làm gì nhỉ ! _ Kid xoa cằm suy tư _ Nếu tôi muốn làm gì thì tối hôm qua đã làm rồi !
  * Tối qua ??



Hắn ngước lên nhìn Kuroba nở một nụ cười nửa miệng đắc thắng.

  * Mà hình như tối hôm qua tôi đã LÀM GÌ ĐÓ thám tử London trong khi cậu còn bận ngủ say trên giường rồi thì phải !!



Vài giây im lặng trôi qua sau đó, cho đến khi não bộ IQ 400 đã thẩm thấu được câu nói của tên trời đánh kia.

“ Tối hôm qua “ hắn đã “ làm gì đó “, tức là...

  * HAKUBA SAGURUUUUUUU !! _ Hắn hét lên vang một góc trường.



Âm thanh vĩ đại đến mức Hakuba Saguru suýt nữa thì đánh rơi hộp Bento trên tay của mình

Cùng lúc đó cái nguyên nhân phát sinh nguồn âm thanh cực lớn kia lại lao vùn vụt về phía cậu

Bão cấp 12 ngoài biển khơi coi bộ cũng không đáng sợ bằng cậu bạn cùng lớp vào lúc này...

  * Tối qua cái tên đó đã làm gì cậu hả ??? _ Kuroba kéo tay cậu, lo lắng xoay Hakuba đứng đối diện mình.
  * Ái..tôi...! _ Thám tử điển trai vẫn chưa hiểu vấn đề cho lắm.
  * Này, tôi và cậu ấy làm gì thì liên quan gì đến cậu hả ?? _ Kid gạt tay Kuroba ra khỏi tay thám tử tóc nâu vàng _ Và đừng có tự tiện làm đau thám tử London của tôi !



Hắn kéo Hakuba ra phía sau lưng mình, đứng chắn cho cậu trước tên bạn đang nổi cơn ghen kia.

  * Cậu..._ Kuroba siết chặt nắm tay _ Cậu nói ai là thám tử của cậu hả ?? Hakuba không phải của ai cả...!!
  * Không phải của ai, tức là không phải của cậu ! _ Kid gân cổ cãi _ Vậy cậu quản lý cái gì ?!
  * Tôi không quản lý thế để cậu quản lý à ?? _ Mặt Kuroba nóng bừng vì giận
  * Tôi quản lý dù sao cũng tốt hơn là cậu...
  * Cậu...



  * THÔI ĐỦ RỒI !! _ Hakuba hét lên _ RỐT CUỘC LÀ CHUYỆN GÌ ĐANG XẢY RA VẬY HẢ ??



Nhân vật quan trọng đã lên tiếng khiến hai kẻ kia im thin thít.

Hakuba nhìn hai người đứng trước mặt một cách bực bội, ít ra thì cũng phải cho cậu được biết lý do diễn ra cuộc cãi vã này đi chứ.

  * Một kẻ thì bỗng dưng có một cô nàng đến nhận là bạn gái rồi rối rít đến giải thích với tôi !! Nào là “ tôi vô tội, tôi không quen biết cô ta, cậu hãy tin tôi “...blablaba



Chỉ tay về phía Kuroba, cậu thám tử nói

  * Một kẻ thì bỗng nhiên nói mấy câu kỳ quặc linh tinh trong phi vụ của mình !! Nào là “ nếu Kuroba và Kid là hai người thì tôi sẽ chọn ai “ , “ thám tử London lần sau tôi sẽ mang cậu đi” ...blablabla



Xoay sang phía Kaitou Kid, cậu cũng tỏ vẻ bực bội.

  * Bây giờ thì cãi nhau chỉ vì cái chuyện bữa cơm trưa ! Hai cậu rốt cuộc là uống nhầm thuốc gì vậy hả ??_ Hakuba Saguru khoanh tay phía trước ngực, nhìn hai người kia để chờ đợi một câu trả lời.
  * Tôi...
  * Tôi...



Và ngẫu nhiên thay hai kẻ kia đều chọn giải pháp im lặng...!

Tuy rằng từ lúc đồng loạt xuất hiện đến giờ Kuroba và Kid thường mâu thuẫn lẫn nhau, nhưng đặc biệt ở lần này lại có một sự thống nhất cao độ

  * Giờ mở miệng ra, tên Kuroba biết chuyện mình bỏ thuốc ngủ cho hắn rồi hôn thám tử London thì hắn nhất định không tha cho mình đâu ! _ Kid nghĩ
  * Nếu như Hakuba biết rõ mọi chuyện, cậu ấy từ chối mình mà chấp nhận tình cảm của tên Kaitou Kid kia thì phải làm sao ?? Không được, phải chờ trở lại như cũ rồi mới nên tỏ tình hay kể rõ sự thật với cậu ấy ! _ Kuroba nghĩ.



Giữa tình thế mà trong câu chuyện có ba người mà hết hai người chọn giải pháp độc thoại nội tâm thì nhất định phải có một nhân vật vô tình xuất hiện

Và nhân vật mà bạn tác giả muốn nhắc đến ở đây không ai khác chính là nguồn gốc dẫn tới ngõ hẹp của câu chuyện đau đầu đang diễn ra

  * KID !! KUROBA !! TÔI TÌM ĐƯỢC CÁCH HÓA GIẢI BÙA CHÚ CỦA HAI NGƯỜI RỒI !



Trân trọng giới thiệt cô nàng Koizumi Akako – nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp !

  * HÓA GIẢI BÙA CHÚ ?! _Ngỡ ngàng trước sự xuất hiện của cô nàng kia.



Hai tên ảo thuật gia trường học và siêu trộm ánh trăng đồng loạt mừng rỡ reo lên.

Nỗi mừng rỡ bộc phát to lớn đến mức hai cái đầu IQ 400 cũng không hề nhận ra sự lỡ miệng của mình.

  * Đã tìm được cách hóa giải bùa chú rồi ư ?? _ Kid nhanh chóng lao tới nắm tay Akako
  * Làm cách nào để trở lại như cũ vậy ?! _ Kuroba cũng cùng một phản ứng
  * Mất bao lâu để chúng tôi thống nhất với nhau ??
  * Bùa chú có khó để hóa giải hay không ??



Akako lúng túng chưa kịp đáp lại những câu hỏi rối rít của hai tên kia thì phát hiện một làn khói lành lạnh đang tiến dần về phía mình.

Cậu thám tử Anh quốc nhếch môi nở một nụ cười đắc thắng hệt như một chú mèo ma mãnh vừa phát hiện ra chiếc đuôi của chú chuột nhỏ sau một quãng thời gian lẩn trốn.

  * Ái chà, câu chuyện có vẻ thú vị nhỉ ?? _ Hakuba cho tay vào túi quần, tiến gần hơn nữa _ Có thể cho tôi biết đầy đủ về bùa chú nào đó trên người của hai cậu này đang cần phải hóa giải hay không ??



Giờ thì sự ớn lạnh đã lan tỏa lên đến chỗ của hai cậu chàng giống nhau như tạc kia.

........................................................

Chiều yên ả buông xuống thành phố Tokyo quen thuộc.

Akako, Hakuba và hai cậu Kaitou cùng ngồi lại trong phòng khách của căn biệt thự nhà Kuroba để bàn bạc một vấn đề hệ trọng.

  * Hóa ra mọi chuyện chính là như thế ?! _ Hakuba gật đầu, tỏ vẻ trầm ngâm sau khi nghe thuật lại câu chuyện kia.



Giờ thì đã rõ, điều đó giải thích tại sao những ngày nay trông Kuroba và Kaitou Kid lại có nhiểu biểu hiện kỳ lạ đến như vậy.

  * Theo như trong sách cấm thuật có ghi lại thì bùa chú này tách hai bản thể trong cùng một con người ra. Đồng thời trong quá trình tách biệt sẽ tạo ra một vài biểu hiện đặc biệt của vật thể bị tách, đối với những người càng có sự tách biệt của hai tính cách thì sự tách nhau sẽ càng rõ ràng...!



Hakuba bắt đầu bâng khuâng suy nghĩ, bùa chú kia tạo thành một vài biểu hiện kỳ lạ.

Nếu như vậy có phải những điều mà Kaitou Kid làm với cậu vào đêm hắn ta thực hiện phi vụ dưới trăng cũng điều là do ảnh hưởng của bùa chú hay không.

  * Vậy làm cách nào để hóa giải bùa chú ấy ? _ Kaitou Kid vội vã hỏi.
  * Ừm...! _ Thoáng bối rối một chút, Akako siết nhẹ quyển sách ma thuật trên tay mình _ Vì đây là một loại ma thuật cấm sử dụng nên nó rất khó để hóa giải. Nhất là đối với những người có sự phân chia tính cách càng rõ rệt thì sự thống nhất lại càng khó khăn bởi vì cá thể nào cũng có linh hồn riêng, và linh hồn đó gần như là độc lập !



Hai cậu chàng Kaitou nhìn nhau lo lắng, tuy không hiểu rõ Akako đang nói gì nhưng họ cũng cảm thấy có chút bất an.

Mỗi người đều là cá thể độc lập như vậy làm sao để thống nhất được cả hai ?!

  * Để hóa giải được bùa chú này cần có sự đồng lòng của cả hai người !! _ Akako tiếp tục _ Hai cậu phải chủ động chạm hai tay vào nhau trong cùng một thời điểm, và...
  * Và như thế nào ?? _ Kuroba sốt sắng hỏi _ Nói cho chúng tớ biết đi Akako !?



Im lặng một chút, cô phù thủy ngước lên nhìn cả hai người.

Bùa phép này, cô nàng hoàn toàn không muốn thực hiện nó.

  * Một trong cả hai phải chủ động mong muốn mình biến mất !?! _Akako nói, cổ họng bỗng nghẹn lại khi kết thúc câu nói.
  * Chủ động muốn mình biến mất !? _ Kuroba và Kid đều không giấu được vẻ hốt hoảng trong ánh mắt mình.



Căn phòng yên lặng đến mức có thể nghe thấy nhịp thở của mọi người.

  * Và sau khi bùa chú được giải, người muốn mình biến mất kia sẽ tan vào sương khói như chưa từng tồn tại !!_ Kuroba Kaitou nói _ Có phải không ?!



Phía bên kia bàn tay Kaitou Kid rơi khỏi mặt bàn rơi thõng xuống dưới. 

Thật sự rất sợ câu trả lời từ cô nàng phù thủy kia.

  * Đúng vậy !! _ Nhưng đáng tiếc câu trả lời không thể nào thay đổi.



Tay chân họ bắt đầu run rẩy, cố ngồi tựa vào lưng ghế để giữ vẻ bình tình của riêng mình

Chưa bao giờ họ nghĩ đến việc một trong hai người sẽ phải biến mất, cùng lắm thì “ ĐÙNG “ một cái hai người trở lại như cũ mà thôi.

  * Không thể nào, chắc chắn phải còn cách nào đó khác chứ ! _ Kaitou Kid nói _ Còn cách khác đúng không Akako ?!
  * Đáng tiếc là hoàn toàn không có !



Cô nàng phù thủy nói một cách chắc chắn.

Tiếng rơi vỡ của niềm tin vang trên nền nhà một cách khô khốc

Đừng có đùa với họ như thế chứ , làm sao mà có thể mong muốn bản thân mình biến mất đây...

  * Ahahah !! _ Bất chợt Kaitou Kid cười vang _ Nếu như vậy thì chúng ta thế này cũng tốt mà phải không Kaitou Kuroba !



Tuy rằng cũng không mấy vui vẻ trong việc chứng kiến một kẻ giống hệt mình tồn tại, nhưng hắn cũng không mong muốn một trong hai người sẽ biến mất vĩnh viễn như thế.

Thôi thì cứ để cả hai trong tình trạng hiện tại, xem như nhà mình có thêm một người anh em cũng tốt mà.

  * Đáng tiếc là không được !! _ Akako lắc đầu _ Cả hai người đều không phải là một thực thể hoàn chỉnh nên nếu cứ kéo dài tình trạng này thì trong một khoảng thời gian rất ngắn...cả hai sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất ?!



Ngừng lại một chút, Akako muốn nhấn mạnh điều mình muốn nói.

  * Keeng !! _ Tiếng vỡ của chiếc cốc trên tay Hakuba Saguru rơi xuống đất.
  * Xin lỗi !! _ Cậu cúi đầu nhặt những mảnh vỡ vương vãi dưới sàn nhà.
  * Thám tử London, cậu không sao chứ ??! _ Kid lo lắng hỏi.



  * Không...không sao ?! _ Hakuba đáp lại, mặt vẫn cúi gầm để nhặt những mảnh sứ đã vỡ tan.



Một trong hai người đó nếu ai biến mất thì cậu cũng cảm thấy như mình đã đánh mất đi một phần ký ức nào đó trong mình.

Nếu là Kaitou Kid - cậu không còn những đêm truy đuổi dưới trăng hay những suy luận đấu trí đầy căng thẳng của những kẻ thích chơi trò đuổi bắt.

Nếu là Kuroba Kaitou – những kỷ niệm ngọt ngào ấm áp tại ngôi trường Ekoda sẽ chỉ còn là trong quá khứ, vĩnh viễn không thể trở lại được.

Khóe mắt Hakuba thoáng chút cay cay, là tiếc nuối ư ? Hay là ích kỷ không muốn đánh mất một thứ mình thích ?

Hay chỉ đơn giản là sự đau buồn trong những cuộc chia ly ?

Đến cậu cũng không hiểu rõ được chính mình...!

  * Reeng reeng !! _ Tiếng chuông điện thoại cắt ngang suy nghĩ của cậu thám tử trẻ.
  * Vâng, tôi là Hakuba Saguru đây !! _ Vẫn giữ ánh mắt hướng xuống nền nhà, cậu trả lời điện thoại _ Cục cảnh sát chỗ bố tôi có chuyện à, vâng vâng, tôi sẽ sắp xếp...để đến ngay !!



Hakuba vội vã nói vào điện thoại , cậu tắt máy rồi quay sang bối rối nhìn những người còn lại

  * Xin lỗi, tôi có một số chuyện quan trọng...
  * Không sao đâu, nếu cậu có việc gấp thì cứ đi trước ! _ Kuroba Kaitou nói _ Mảnh vỡ cứ để tôi dọn dẹp !
  * Ừm...vậy cám ơn cậu nhé !!_ Hakuba nói rồi vội vã bước đi
  * Này, thám tử London, đợi một chút để tôi đưa cậu đi ! _ Kid đẩy vội chiếc ghế của mình sang một bên rồi nhanh chóng rời đi.



Bóng hắn khuất dần cùng với cậu thám tử Anh quốc phía xa xa, để lại cánh cửa phòng khách hững hờ chưa được khép lại.

Cô phù thủy xinh đẹp nhìn theo rồi khẽ thở dài...

  * Chậc, Hakuba kun lúc nào cũng vậy, tỉ mỉ, chỉnh chu và luôn đặt công việc lên hàng đầu ! _ Akako quay sang nói với người bên cạnh _ Có vẻ như cậu ấy không quan tâm đến việc ai trong cả hai cậu biến mất thì phải !!



Akako cảm thấy có chút buồn bã, cho dù là ở vị trí một người bạn cùng lớp bình thường thì cậu ấy cũng nên lo lắng cho Kuroba và Kaitou Kid chứ.

Chẳng lẽ Hakuba không hề quan tâm đến người nào, cho dù là ai biết mất đối với cậu ấy cũng đều như nhau ?

Nếu như vậy thì quả thật quá vô tình rồi...

  * Không phải đâu !! _ Đáp lại câu nói của Akako là giọng trầm ấm của Kuroba.



Hắn khụy gối xuống chỗ những mảnh vỡ chiếc cốc khi này, đọng lại trên một mảnh sứ là giọt nước trong veo.

Kuroba đưa lên lưỡi mình nếm nhẹ, vị mằn mặn khác hắn với hương vị của tách trà mà khi nãy hắn đã pha cho cậu.

  * Cậu ấy... không phải như cậu đã nghĩ !!!



Hắn nói rồi lại hướng mắt nhìn ra bên ngoài phía cửa dù biết rằng người kia đã rời khỏi cách đó không lâu.

Có lẽ Hakuba đang sợ hãi, cũng có thể là muốn trốn tránh không đối mặt với sự thật.

Nếu đặt trường hợp bắt hắn phải chọn lựa, có lẽ Kuroba cũng không biết nên chọn ai đây.

Bởi vì nếu là Hakuba thì đối với hắn ai cũng vô cùng quan trọng...!

  * Akako này ! _ Kuroba chợt gọi tên cô nàng trong lúc mặt vẫn cúi nhìn xuống sàn bên dưới _ Tôi có một vài chuyện muốn hỏi cậu...!




	6. Lựa chọn một người

**Chap 6 : Lựa chọn một người**

  * Akako này ! _ Kuroba chợt gọi tên cô nàng trong lúc mặt vẫn cúi nhìn xuống sàn bên dưới _ Tôi có một vài chuyện muốn hỏi cậu...!
  * Hỏi tôi ?! _ Cô phù thủy xinh đẹp nghiêng đầu, chau mày nhìn cậu bạn của mình.



Như một phản ứng tự nhiên, Kuroba ngước lên nhìn về phía Akako.

Đôi mắt màu thiên thanh của hắn chạm vào ánh nhìn đỏ rực như ngọn lửa của cô thiếu nữ.

Phảng phất trong ánh nhìn kia, Akako thoáng cảm nhận được một chút mông lung và chao đảo.

  * Lúc nãy cậu nói “ trong quá trình tách biệt sẽ tạo ra một vài biểu hiện đặc biệt của vật thể bị tách “. Vậy có phải nó sẽ thay đổi cảm xúc của người phân tách, khiến cho họ có một vài cảm xúc đặc biệt không ??
  * Ý cậu...tức là sao ??_ Akako có chút không hiểu.
  * Tức là giả sử ma thuật kia khi thực hiện có thể khiến tôi yêu một người nào đó mà trước đây tôi chưa hề có tình cảm hay không ??_ Kuroba đứng dậy hỏi.



  * Yêu...yêu một người nào đó ư ?? _ Akako thoáng chút bối rối, không lẽ là do phép thuật của cô nàng đã có tác dụng rồi ư.



Cậu chàng Kuroba kia có phải là đang tỏ tình với Koizumi chăng..

Không, không phải là như vậy. Nếu như Kuroba thật sự yêu cô thì đó không phải là do bất kỳ ma thuật nào cả. Bởi gì sách chứa đựng những câu bùa chú đã ghi rõ.

  * Việc đó chắc có lẽ không phải do ma thuật đâu !!



Akako chớp nhẹ ánh nhìn một chút, cô đưa tay vuốt mép quyển sách ma thuật trên tay mình

  * Thường thì việc phân tách sẽ tạo ra một vài thói quen kỳ lạ như thích ăn một thứ thức ăn nào đó, hoặc thường xuyên làm một việc gì đó. Nhưng mạnh mẽ đến việc thay đổi tình cảm của một người thì đó là chuyện hoàn toàn không thể, trừ khi...



Im lặng một chút, Kuroba chờ nghe câu trả lời của cô nàng phù thủy...

  * Trừ khi trước đó cậu đã có tình cảm đặc biệt với đối phương thì tình cảm đó sẽ được phát triển nhiều hơn mà thôi !!



Kuroba ngẩn người ra...

Nếu như nói như vậy tức là cảm xúc những ngày gần đây của hắn đối với cậu bạn cùng lớp không phải là do tác dụng của ma thuật. Cũng tức là trước đó hắn cũng đã từng có tình cảm với Hakuba nên việc hắn ghen tuông với tên Kid kia là điều dễ hiểu.

  * Tôi hiểu rồi !! _ Hắn cho những mảnh thủy tinh kia vào túi đựng rác rồi ném vào sọt rác gần đó.



Vội vã quay đi để giấu gương mặt thoáng ửng đỏ vì xấu hổ của mình, Kuroba cúi gầm mặt bước nhanh ra cửa.

Có những chuyện đã đến lúc để biến nó thành sự thật, nếu không phải là do ma thuật thì tuyệt đối không nên để kẻ kia ngỏ lời trước.

Không nên để cơ hội hiếm hoi vụt mất ngay trước mặt, vì biết đâu ngày mai...

Kẻ biến mất chính là Kuroba Kaitou này thì sao !!

  * Này, cậu đi đâu thế ?? _ Akako ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu bạn cùng lớp của mình vừa rời khỏi



Quay đầu lại gửi tặng cô nàng kia một nụ cười tươi tắn, Kuroba nói như tự khẳng định với mình

  * Tìm kiếm tình yêu của mình, trước khi nó vụt khỏi tầm tay mà thuộc về ai đó !!



Hắn chỉ đơn giản nói một câu như thế rồi rời đi...

Dường như đây là lần thứ hai Akako Koizumi ở lại một mình trong ngôi biệt thự của nhà Kuroba thì phải.

Nhưng lần này cô nàng không vội đuổi theo, cũng không có ý nghĩ rằng mình sẽ đuổi theo bóng lưng của người kia.

Akako chỉ nâng quyển sách ma thuật trên tay rồi ngẩn người nhìn nó

  * Tìm kiếm tình yêu của mình, trước khi nó vụt khỏi tầm tay...



......................Fashback.....................

Khu lớp học bỗng trở nên im ắng hơn một chút khi cả Kuroba và Kaitou Kid đều đã rời đi vào giờ nghỉ trưa...

Thật tiện lợi cho việc Akako tập trung vào nghiên cứu cách hóa giải ma thuật, làm thế nào để biến hai tên kia trở về như cũ đây nhỉ.

  * Akako chan !! _ Bất ngờ cắt ngang việc tập trung là Akako là nụ cười tươi của một người _ Cậu không nghỉ để ăn trưa à ?!



Dù vết sưng ở chân còn khá đau nhưng Aoko vẫn đến chỗ ngồi của Akako bắt chuyện.

Kể từ lúc Koizumi chuyển đến đây, những lần trò chuyện riêng của họ đều rất ít. Thường thì mối quan tâm của cô nàng phù thủy là Kuroba Kaitou và những phi vụ của Kid. Akako có một chút cao ngạo xa cách nên hiếm khi trò chuyện cùng bạn bè.

  * Xin lỗi, tôi đang rất bận. Mong cậu đừng làm phiền !! _ Akako hoàn toàn không để tâm, vẫn tiếp tục việc tìm kiếm bùa chú của mình
  * Chỉ là nghỉ ăn trưa một chút thôi mà !! _ Aoko Nakamori vẫn giữ thái độ vui vẻ, đặt hộp Bento của mình phía cạnh Akako _ Ăn cùng Aoko chan nhé.
  * Tôi đang rất bận !! _Akako nói có phần hơi gắt gỏng một chút, vẫn là ngữ điệu lạnh lùng khi không muốn tiếp chuyện
  * ..hay là cậu uống một chút nước...! _ Aoko đặt chai nước của mình đến gần _ Uống một chút nước rồi tiếp tục cũng được mà !!
  * Đã bảo là không cần mà !! _ Akako tức giận vung tay _ Cậu phiền quá đi !!



Vô ý cánh tay cô chạm phải chai nước khiến nó ngã đổ trên bàn..

  * Chết tiệt !!_ Cô phù thủy vội đứng dậy, cầm vội quyển sách lên khỏi bàn



Nước ướt sũng quyển sách ma thuật mà Akako đang xem, vô tình để lộ ra một thứ ánh sáng màu lam nhạt

  * Cái gì thế này !_ Akako hỏi và rồi tự trả lời cho câu hỏi của chính mình _ Là bùa chú ẩn sao ??



Che dấu bới một luồng ma thuật mà chỉ có nước mới phá vỡ được kết giới

Lần đầu tiên Akako Koizumi trông thấy cách giải cấm thuật...

Lướt nhanh ánh mắt qua những dòng bùa chú đó.

Cuối cùng cô phù thủy xinh đẹp cũng tìm ra được cách hóa giải cho thần chú phân đôi của mình.

  * Hay quá !! _Không giấu được nụ cười trên môi, Akako ôm chầm lấy Aoko _Tớ tìm thấy cách giải rồi, cám ơn cậu nhiều nhé !!
  * Không...không có gì !!



Để lại cô nàng Aoko với nét bối rối còn hiên trên gương mặt đáng yêu, Akako vội vã ôm quyển sách ma thuật vào lòng vụt chạy đi

  * À...Akako !! _ Aoko vô thức gọi lại
  * Có chuyện gì à ??
  * Cậu...không ăn trưa à ??
  * Không !! _ Akako lắc đầu _ Tớ sẽ ăn cùng Kuroba...!



Thoáng chút nét buồn trong đáy mắt Aoko

  * Ăn cùng Kaitou sao..? _ Cô nàng lặp lại câu nói kia.
  * Vậy nhé, tớ đi đây !!



Nhưng chút biểu cảm đó hoàn toàn không khiến Akako để tâm

Nữ phù thủy gật đầu chào rồi nhanh chóng chạy đi..

Phía này Aoko vẫn dõi mắt nhìn theo bóng lưng cô phù thủy xinh đẹp đang khuất dần...

..........................Endback..................

Chiếc xe hơi màu bạc lướt đi trên con phố.

Những dãy nhà cao vun vút chất chồng như muốn đua nhau xuyên thủng cả bầu trời phía trên cao.

  * Thám tử London này, cậu cứ phải tham gia vào những vụ án thế này sao ?? _ Kaitou Kid vừa lái xe vừa quay sang nói chuyện với cậu _ Tôi thật không thích chút nào !!



Hắn phồng má tỏ vẻ như đang làm nũng.

Kaitou Kid không muốn người hắn yêu gặp bất kỳ nguy hiểm nào, đó cũng chính là lý do trước đây hắn luôn cố đẩy cậu ra khỏi những vụ án của mình.

  * Kaitou Kid , phiền cậu chạy xe nhanh một chút !! _ Hakuba nói,ánh mắt vẫn lạnh lùng nhìn thẳng về phía trước _ Tôi đang rất vội...!
  * Được rồi...! _ Hắn cười khì _ Chỉ muốn không khí bớt căng thẳng hơn một chút thôi mà !!



Kaitou Kid nói rồi nhìn sang cậu, âu yếm nở một nụ cười.

Không phải nụ cười nửa miệng trên gương mặt Poker Face mà Hakuba vẫn thường thấy trong các phi vụ.

Hắn chỉ đơn giản trao tặng cậu một nụ cười ấm áp như muốn ôm trọn cậu vào lồng ngực ấm áp ấy.

Bàn tay phủ găng trắng muốt nhẹ nhàng đặt lên tay cậu, nắm hờ lấy những ngón tay mảnh khảnh xinh đẹp

  * Đừng lo lắng, đã có tôi ở đây mà !!



Khoảnh khắc đó Hakuba chợt nhận ra kẻ đối diện thật dịu dàng và tinh tế.

Ánh mắt Kid vẫn hướng về phía trước lái xe.

Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn hắn rồi chợt nhận ra thay vì rụt tay ra khỏi bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay mình, thám tử London chỉ đơn giản mỉm cười và đáp lại hai tiếng cám ơn.

Chiếc xe vẫn cứ thế lướt đi...

  * Keet !!



Cho đến khi nó dừng lại tại một trụ sở cảnh sát gần đó.

Sau cơn mưa phùn vội vã ban chiều, mặt đường tựa như được phủ một lớp dầu ô liu bóng bẩy.

  * Cẩn thận kẻo ngã đấy ! _ Choàng tay sang giữ lấy eo Saguru, tên siêu trộm cứ thế ôm cậu rồi khỏi chiếc xe màu bạc của mình
  * Không cần...tôi tự đi được !!



Gò má Hakuba Saguru ửng đỏ một màu táo hồng...

Giấu nét bối rối hiện trên gương mặt, cậu thám tử thiếu niên bước vội về phía đám đông.

  * Tôi là thám tử Hakuba, phiền các vị tránh ra !! _ Ra hiệu cho những người cảnh sát gần đó nhường chỗ cho mình.



Hakuba tiếp cận gần bọn người khủng bố, thật khó tin khi một trong số bọn chúng có cả những tên cải trang cảnh sát để tiếp cận trụ sở

  * Bọn chúng có tầm 6 người, đều có mang vũ khí trên người !!



Nhanh chóng đặt khối thuốc nổ lớn xuống trước trụ sở, chúng chỉa mũi súng vào những người quanh đó

  * Nếu có kẻ nào bước đến gần thì bọn tao sẽ bắn nổ khối thuốc này !! _ Một đứa trong số đó nói _ Các người thấy chưa, tất cả bọn cảnh sát toàn là lũ vô dụng Hahaha !!



Tiếng cười ngạo nghễ của bọn chúng cất lên một cách quỷ dị.

  * Phải tìm cách tiếp cận chúng từ phía sau thôi !! _ Hakuba thầm nghĩ.



Ngay lúc đó đột nhiên cậu nghe thấy có tiếng cọ xát của mảnh bìa vào khối nhựa nào đó.

  * Víu... soạt !! _ Những quân bài từ khẩu súng của Kaitou Kid phóng về phía bọn chúng



Không quá sắc bén để gây nguy hiểm cho bọn chúng, nhưng cũng vừa đủ đê tạo nên một cơ hội cho lực lượng cảnh sát quanh đó.

  * TẤN CÔNG CHÚNGGG !! _ Hakuba lập tức ra hiệu cho người trưởng cảnh sát ở đó



Ông ta cùng những cảnh sát viên nhanh chóng ập đến bắt giữ bọn khủng bố.

Khối thuốc nở được lực lượng an ninh vô hiệu hóa.

  * Tích tắt !!! _ Nhung bỗng nhiên Hakuba nghe thấy có tiếng động ở đâu đó.



Một quả bom ??

Chính xác thì một quả bom đã được cài ngay gần chỗ cậu.

  * TẤT CẢ MỌI NGƯỜI TRÁNH RA !! _ Hakuba hét lên _ CÓ BOMM !!



Nhanh như cắt, Hakuba Saguru lao đến chỗ quả bom.

Thời gian vẫn tích tắt trôi như nhịp gõ trên chiếc lưỡi hái của tử thần.

Cậu chỉ còn 6 giây để giải quyết tất cả, thường thì trong các quả bom hẹn giờ luôn có hai sợi dây

Một sợi màu xanh và một sợi màu đỏ, nhưng trước mắt thám tử London lúc này thì...

  * Chết tiệt, cả hai sợi đều là màu đỏ !! _ Hakuba cắn chặt môi.



Ngay lúc đó có một bàn tay đẩy mạnh người cậu khỏi quả bom.

  * Mau chạy đi !! _ Ngước mắt nhìn thấy gương mặt của người quen thuộc _ Tôi sẽ giúp cậu giải quyết chuyện này !!
  * Kuroba Kaitou !!



Khoảng cách không quá xa khiến cậu có thể nhìn thấy một chút biểu cảm trên gương mặt người kia

  * Sau khi giải quyết quả bom, tôi sẽ nói với cậu một bí mật !! _ Kaitou nhin cậu mỉm cười _ Một bí mật mà tôi củng vừa mới phát hiện thôi !!



Một bí mật trong tim hắn, một bí mật mà hắn muốn cậu là người đầu tiên biết được !!

Trong lúc Hakuba chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì có tiếng súng nổ gần đó.

  * Đoàng !! _ Tiếng súng nổ chĩa vào phía Kaitou Kid.



Cánh tay tên siêu trộm ướt đẫm máu....

Một kẻ khủng bố ẩn vùng vẫy gẩn đó gửi tặng hắn một viên đạn cho việc phá bĩnh kế hoạch của bọn chúng.

  * Bíp bíp bíp !!



Phía bên này quả bom chỉ còn hai giây nữa là phát nổ

  * Áo chống đạn !! _ Hakuba chợt nhận ra mình đang được trang bị một chiếc áo chống đạn phía trong người



Nhưng vào lúc này cậu chỉ có thể bảo vệ một người.

Hoặc là Kaitou Kuroba ? Hoặc là Kaitou Kid ??

Nếu không thì cả hai đều sẽ mất mạng...!

  * ĐÙNGGGG !!
  * ẦM MMM !!



Vang lên cùng lúc với nhau, tiếng súng và bom nổ đều tạo thành âm thanh chói tai gay gắt.

Chính Hakuba cũng không hiểu rõ, tại sao cậu lại có phải ứng nhanh như vậy...

Dường như trong khoảnh khắc ấy, cậu chỉ kịp lao đi mà không suy nghĩ

Tấm áo chống đạn chỉ có thể bảo vệ được tính mạng của một người.

Và Hakuba đã lao về phía người ấy để cứu hắn thoát khỏi bàn tay của tử thần...

Như một phản xạ tự nhiên của bản năng, cậu ôm lấy người hắn, cố lăn đi thật xa rồi dùng thân người chắn vỏ của những mảnh vỡ đang bắn về phía họ.

  * May quá, cậu không sao !!



Nhưng chiếc áo chống đạn vẫn chưa thể che hết hoàn toàn mọi thứ.

Hakuba vẫn cảm thấy cơn đau nhói lên phía sau lưng mình, có thứ chất lỏng mảu đỏ thẫm phủ ướt lưng áo cậu...

  * Hakuba !! Hakuba !!! _ Hắn hoảng hốt lay người cậu khi thấy Hakuba ngất lịm đi.



Phía bên kia có người ngẩn nhìn bầu trời với những đám mây trôi.

Kaitou Kid ngước nhìn màn đêm với đôi mắt đầy cô độc.

Hình như hắn luôn là như thế, cho dù là phía trên sân khấu hay trong các phi vụ...

Hắn vẫn chỉ luôn có một mình...

Mảnh vỏ đạn thứ hai ghim vào người hắn để lại một vết thương lớn

Màu máu đỏ tươi nhuộm ướt cả bộ Vest trắng muốt quen thuộc của hắn

  * Hakuba Saguru !! _ Hắn nở một nụ cười nửa miệng nhợt nhạt như đang giễu cợt bản thân mình _ Cuối cùng thì người cậu chọn, vẫn không phải là tôi...!




	7. Ký ức tươi đẹp

**Chap 7 : Ký ức tươi đẹp**

Đó là phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt của bệnh viện Tokyo.

Nơi mọi thứ được bao phủ bởi một màu trắng và mùi thuốc sát trùng có ở khắp nơi.

Đến cả những tia nắng hiếm hoi cũng được ngăn cách bên ngoài không gian đó.

Kaitou Kuroba ngồi bên chiếc giường bệnh, đưa mắt nhìn người đang năm yên ở đó.

Hắn đặt tay mình lên bản tay cậu tựa như cố truyền đi hơi ấm.

  * .!!



Chậm rãi gọi tên người kia bằng âm thanh dịu dàng nhất có thể.

Hắn chợt nhớ đến lần đầu tiên mà họ gặp nhau.

Một buổi chiều hoàng hôn đẹp như cổ tích.

..............................

  * Haizz !! _ Đưa tay vịn lấy thanh nắm của xe, Kuroba tở dài ngao ngán.



Hiếm hoi lắm Kuroba mới có dịp đi xe buýt như thế này, thường thì phương tiện đi lại của hắn là cặp chân 1 mét rưỡi hoặc chiếc xe hơi màu trắng bạc sang chảnh.

Vâng, chỉ có hai giải pháp. Một là đại gia, hai là dân tị nạn !!

Nhưng hôm nay có một ngoại lệ, Kaitou Kuroba – con trai độc nhất của nhà ảo thuật gia Toichi nổi tiếng – vì một vài lý do khó nói nên đã chọn xe buýt trở thành phương tiện vận chuyển của mình.

Và cũng cũng mắn nhờ có nó mà hắn vô tình gặp phải một người..

Vô tình xảy ra một câu chuyện vô cùng định mệnh...!

  * Ư...ư...!! _ Một cậu thiếu niên đang đứng nép vào một bên góc của chiếc xe buýt chật hẹp



Trông dáng dấp thì có vẻ cậu ấy là con lai, nước da trắng hồng tự nhiên hiếm thấy cùng gương mặt thanh tú và màu mắt đỏ rượu trong thật đẹp.

Phía sau cậu ta hình như đang có một gã đàn ông râu ria xồm xoàng đang áp sáp lại gần.

Quan sát kỹ một chút, Kuroba nhận ra hắn ta đang biến thái phô bày : “ của quý “ của mình và liên tục cọ sát vào đùi cậu thiếu niên màu tóc nâu vàng đó.

  * Chết tiệt !! Đúng là biến thái !! _ Kuroba cắn môi cố len đến gần chỗ gã đàn ông đó



Nhanh chóng đẩy hắn ta ra khỏi người cậu thiếu niên kia.

Kuroba túm lấy tay hắn giơ cao lên cho mọi người cùng thấy.

  * NẢY, THÔI NGAY TRÒ BIẾN THÁI CỦA ÔNG ANH ĐI NHÉ !! _ Kuroba quát lớn, cố thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người _ Xe buýt không phải nơi để sàm sỡ người khác, nhất là đối với một học sinh !!



Mọi ánh mắt quanh đó đổ dồn về phía hắn và gã đàn ông...

  * Nếu con gái hay vợ của ông cũng bị giở trò như vậy thì ông anh nghĩ sao hả ??



Kaitou gằn giọng cảnh báo kẻ đó.

Hốt hoảng rút tay lại, cùng lúc đó xe buýt cũng vừa có thông báo dừng, gã ta lao nhanh ra khỏi đó.

  * Hừ, tưởng dễ thoát hả ?? _ Nhưng phía này Kuroba lại bất giác nở một nụ cười



Nụ cười nửa miệng ngạo nghễ và tự tin..

  * CẢNH SÁT !! Hắn ta là kẻ buôn ma túy đấy !!



Ngay trước đó Kuroba Kaitou đã nhét vào túi áo của tên đó một gói bột trắng.

Những người cảnh sát tuần tra quanh đó lập tức túm cổ gã biến thái kia để lục soát, và để làm rõ sự việc thì tên kia được mời về trụ sở gần đó.

Trong khi chiếc xe buýt tiếp tục lăn bánh cho cuộc hành trình của mình.

  * Cậu không sao chứ ?? _ Kaitou quay sang hỏi cậu trai có mái tóc nâu vàng kia
  * Không sao ?? _ Bình thản một cách kỳ lạ, cậu ta bỗng mỉm cười _ Tôi chỉ thấy lo cho kẻ vừa nhận được gói bột mì của cậu thôi.
  * Bột mì ?? _ Kaitou tròn mắt ngạc nhiên _ Sao mà cậu biết...
  * Một kỹ năng cần có mà !! _ Thiếu niên cười bí ẩn _ Nhất là khi tôi đang trên đường làm nhiệm vụ điều tra tội phạm !



Kaitou vẫn chưa hiểu được vấn đề đang diễn ra.

  * Điều tra tội phạm ?? Vậy cậu là cảnh sát ư..?
  * Cũng không hẳn là vậy !! _ Nhẹ nhàng nhún vai _ Lần sau gặp lại tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết !!



Cậu thiếu niên điển trai để lại một nụ cười đầy huyền bí trước khi xe buýt thông báo tuyến dừng tiếp đó.

Và rồi màu tóc nâu vàng nhẹ lướt đi...

  * Dù sao cũng rất cám ơn cậu, tôi chỉ có kinh nghiệm điều tra tội phạm chứ không phản ứng tốt trong những chuyện tội phạm biến thái ở Nhật cho lắm ! _ Làn môi xinh đẹp nhìn hắn nhẹ cười _ Và lần sau gặp lại cứ gọi tôi là Hakuba Saguru nhé...!



Kaitou thẫn thờ nhìn theo bóng lưng của cậu thiếu niên đó.

Vào thời khắc ấy hắn chợt nhận ra cuộc đời hắn sẽ có nhiều thay đổi...

Mà thay đổi lớn nhất chính là phát hiện cậu thiếu niên mà hắn giúp đỡ trên chuyến xe buýt hôm trước chính là con trai độc nhất của ngài chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ.

Thám tử lừng danh trong nước và hải ngoại Hakuba Saguru !

...........Endback................

  * Qủa là một cuộc gặp gỡ thú vị có phải không ??



Trở về cùng hiện tại, Kaitou Kuroba áp bàn tay người đang nằm yên trên giường bệnh vào gò má mình.

Hakuba Saguru vẫn không có chút biểu cảm nào, cậu vẫn nằm đó trong im lặng.

Chỉ có lồng ngực là thỉnh thoảng phập phồng như báo hiệu sự sống.

  * Nên cậu đừng rời bỏ tôi đi nhé !! _ Khóe mắt Kuroba có chút cay cay.



Hắn hoàn toàn không muốn nghĩ đền việc Saguru Hakuba không còn ở bên cạnh mình nữa.

Nhất là khi sự biến mất của cậu lại một phần do việc lao ra cứu hắn thoát khỏi vụ nổ đó.

Người cậu đầy những vết thương chi chít do vụ nổ gây ra, mà chiếc áo chống đạn trước đó không thể bảo vệ hoàn toàn hết được.

Cái cảm giác vừa hạnh phúc lại vừa đau lòng khiến hắn băn khoăn và mơ hồ với những gì trước mắt.

  * Tôi vẫn chưa nói với cậu điều quan trọng nhất mà !! _ Hôn nhẹ lên những ngón tay mảnh khảnh của Hakuba _ Nếu cậu không tỉnh dậy, cậu sẽ không được nghe tối nói yêu cậu ra sao đâu !!



Mắt hắn khép hờ trong chờ đợi...

Lần đầu tiên hắn tin vào thượng đế.

Lần đầu tiên hắn khát khao ngài ấy thật sự tồn tại để mang đến cho hắn một phép màu...!

.......................................................................

Trong căn phòng bệnh cách đó không xa, có một người cũng mang gương mặt giống hệt như Kuroba, mệt mỏi nằm trên giường.

Bắt ngang ngực và bả vai hắn là một dải băng y tế trắng muốt.

Thật may mắn vì hai đường đạn đó đều bay sượt qua người hắn, tuy để lại hai vết thương lớn nhưng không ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng.

Duy nhất chỉ có một điều, chính là phản ứng của Hakuba Saguru khiến hắn còn đau đớn hơn bị thương gấp ngàn lần.

Tại sao người cậu ấy chọn không phải là Kaitou Kid...

  * Đây là đâu ??? _ Chậm rãi mở mắt, hắn nhìn xung quanh.



Cảm giác đầu tiên ập đên chính là những cơn đau từ vết thương trên người mình.

  * Phòng hồi sức sau cấp cứu !! _ Một giọng nữ cất lên ngọt ngào _ May quá, cậu đã tỉnh !?



Ngồi cạnh giường bệnh của hắn là Akako, nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp.

Là Akako Koizumi chứ không phải là Saguru mà hắn mong đợi.

  * Thám tử London của tôi đâu ??



Điều đầu tiên hắn muốn biết chính là tình trạng của Saguru.

Bởi vì hình ảnh cuối cùng còn đọng lại trong đôi mắt hắn là khi Hakuba lao người về phía quả bom đang phát nổ.

Thoáng chút bối rối, rụt rè, cô nàng phù thủy đáp lại

  * Cậu ấy...cậu ấy bị thương nên đang nằm ở phòng điều trị đặc biệt ??
  * Phòng điều trị đặc biệt ?



Akako thấy bắt đầu lo lắng, liệu rằng có ổn không khi nói với Kaitou Kid tình trạng của Hakuba

  * ..tuy không ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng nhưng những mảnh găm của quả bom cũng sát thương lên người cậu ấy khá nhiều !!



Cô nàng im lặng quan sát, cứ nghĩ kẻ kia sẽ vì tức giận Hakuba khi lao người đến đỡ cho Kuroba chứ không phải hắn.

Nhưng Kaitou Kid chỉ nhìn cô khẩn khoản nói.

  * Cậu ấy đang ở đâu ?? Đưa tôi đến chỗ của thám tử London !!



Hắn cố rướn người ngồi dậy, nhưng vô tình phạm vào vết thương đau nhói.

  * Cậu vẫn còn đang bị thương, khi nào sức khỏe ổn, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi !! _ Akako nhìn hắn ngần ngại.



Nhưng người kia lại vươn tay giữ lấy cánh tay cô.

  * Xin cậu !_ Kid nói _ Cho tôi gặp thám tử London, tôi muốn thấy cậu ấy bình an !



Ánh mắt hắn nhìn cô như van nài.

  * Được rồi !! _ Và Akako chỉ còn cách gật đầu đồng ý.



Cô đẩy hắn ngồi trên chiếc xe lăn bởi vì vết thương ngang người ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe của hắn.

Những ngón tay đan vào nhau lộ rõ vẻ lo lắng đặt lên đùi, ánh mắt Kid không ngừng hướng về phía trước đầy bồn chồn.

Akako có thể hiểu, người kia lo lắng cho thám tử mà hắn yêu đến mức nào.

Chính cô cũng hiểu, có lẽ trong trái tim của Kuroba và Kid đều hướng về một người

Mà người đó lại không phải là cô...

Nghĩ đến đây khóe mắt Akako đột nhiên, là do bụi bay vào hay là do nắng chiều gay gắt...??

Đến phù thủy tài ba như cô cũng không tiên đoán được...!

  * Đây là phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt của Hakuba kun !!



Chiếc xe lăn dừng lại trước một căn phòng trước đó không xa.

Akako đưa tay chực như gõ cửa xin bước vào.

  * Khoan đã !! _ Kid ngăn lại, vì bỗng phát hiện cửa hình như không khóa



Hắn mỉm cười điềm đạm đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa

  * Nếu cậu ấy còn nghỉ ngơi, thì đừng làm ồn !!



Khoảng trống giữa chiếc cửa được mở lớn hơn một chút.

Nhưng phía bên trong lại là điều mà hắn không mong đợi…

Cậu thám tử kia đã tỉnh dậy và ngồi tựa lên phía thành giường.

Đối diện Hakuba là kẻ có gương mặt giống hệt Kaitou Kid.

  * Saguru, tôi yêu cậu !!_ Nhẹ nhàng vuốt những sợi tóc mai màu nâu vàng đẹp như hổ phách, Kuroba cúi người đặt một nụ hôn lên đôi môi cậu thám tử đang ngồi.



Ánh mắt hắn khép hờ, chìm đắm vào nhịp thở của yêu thương.

Người đó bị hắn hôn không chống trả, cũng không đẩy ra hay cự tuyệt, chỉ yên lặng để vòng tay hắn ôm gần thêm nữa .

Kaitou Kid lặng người,chỉ đưa mắt nhìn rồi im lặng.

Tim hắn dường như có thứ gì đau buốt vừa gim vào...

Lần đầu tiên hắn không xen vào phá đám họ, cũng là lần đầu tiên hắn im lặng chấp nhận thua cuộc.

Xoay người ra hiệu cho cô nàng Akako đưa mình quay lại phòng bệnh cũ, tự hắn cũng đang chìm đắm vào không gian vô định nào đó của quá khứ...

Màu mắt thiên thanh lắng đọng dưới ánh nắng chiều...

Kaitou Kid chợt nhớ đến lần đầu tiên hắn chuyển đến học ở Ekoda sau khi bị tách đôi với Kuroba.

Cũng vào giờ nghĩ trưa hôm ấy, hắn tình cờ trông thấy thám tử London cùng cậu bạn ngồi ở một góc cầu thang vắng lặng

Gương mặt ngày hôm ấy của cậu thật bình yên và hạnh phúc, ánh mắt dịu dàng nhìn Kuroba như thể đối phương là một người vô cùng quan trọng đối với cậu.

Vào ngày hôm ấy, hắn đã lao ra để ngăn cản lời tỏ tình của Kuroba.

Nhưng rồi hiện tại chợt nhận ra, cho dù tên Kuroba Kaitou kia có tỏ tình cùng thám tử London hay không thì cũng không hề quan trọng.

Bởi vì người Saguru Hakuba chọn, chính là cậu bạn cùng lớp mang tên Kuroba Kaitou...

  * Akako san ! _ Hắn thở dài ngồi lên chiếc giường bệnh của mình khi cô phù thủy kia đưa hắn trở về phòng
  * Chuyện gì...?
  * Lần trước cậu nói, muốn phá giải ma thuật thì chỉ cần một trong hai người tôi và Kuroba tình nguyện biến mất có phải không ??
  * Ưm...đúng vậy ! _ Akako gật đầu, thoáng chút lo lắng.



Kaitou Kid im lặng một chút, rồi chậm rãi cất tiếng nói.

  * Vậy cậu giúp tôi gọi Kuroba đến đây, tôi sẽ cùng cậu ấy hóa giải phép thuật !?
  * Hóa giải phép thuật...! _ Đôi mày cô nàng phù thủy chau lại _ Nhưng...



  * Gọi giúp tôi đi, Akako !! _ Hắn nhấn mạnh lời nói thêm lần nữa.



Ánh mắt mông lung nhìn lên trần nhà, thoáng qua trong tâm trí đọng lại chỉ có hình ảnh cậu thám tử kia.

Bóng dáng Hakuba lướt đi thật nhanh trước mắt hắn, lao về phía Kuroba để che chắn giúp hắn khỏi quả bom đang phát nổ.

Cũng như một lời khẳng định cùng hắn rằng, người mà cậu chọn chính là kẻ kia...

  * Ừm...! _ Akako gật đầu rồi nhấn nút gọi sang cho Kuroba



Tiếng những âm thanh điện thoại vang lên giữa không gian căn phòng tĩnh lặng.

Kaitou Kid khép nhẹ đôi mắt, để một giọt nước vô tình len giữa hai làn mi..

Kuroba Kaitou và Kaitou Kid, chỉ có một người duy nhất được tồn tại..!


	8. Tự nguyện ra đi

**Chap 8 : Tự nguyện ra đi**

Kaitou Kuroba kết thúc nụ hôn với gương mặt ửng hồng...

Lần đầu tiên, hắn chạm môi mình vào tay Hakuba Saguru như thế.

Tự cảm thấy bản thân mình thật ngốc, nhưng lại mong chờ giá mà cậu thám tử kia có thể cảm nhận được nụ hôn của mình.

Giống như trong những câu chuyện cổ tích thần thoại...

  * Ư...!
  * Hakuba kun, cậu tỉnh rồi à ?? _ Hắn mừng rỡ khi thấy những ngón tay của Hakuba cử động nhẹ.



Mí mắt cậu dần mở ra đón lấy ánh sáng từ phía bên ngoài.

  * Đây... là đâu ?? _ Câu nói quen thuộc khi cậu thám tử mở mắt dậy.
  * Là bệnh viện ! _ Kuroba nắm chặt tay cậu, mừng đến ngón tay vô thức run run _ May quá cậu tỉnh rồi...



Cố gắng lấy lại ý thức để nhận ra người đối diện là ai, thám tử London nhẹ nở một nụ cười.

  * Kuroba ? _ Cậu nhắc lại tên của hắn _ Cậu không sao chứ ??!
  * Không sao ?? _ Hắn lắc đầu cười tươi _ Tôi không sao cả !!



Rồi đột nhiên hắn ôm chặt lấy cậu, nghiêng đầu hôn vị thám tử thiếu niên kia.

  * ..!!



Hakuba không kịp phản ứng bất cứ điều gì, chỉ tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.

Nụ hôn của hắn nóng bỏng và ngọt ngào lướt trên môi cậu.

Thưởng thức từng chút vị nhạt trên cánh môi hồng tựa những quả cherry chín mọng.

Hương thơm của cậu, nhịp tim của cậu, hơi thở của cậu. Tất cả mọi thứ hắn đều có thể cảm nhận rõ vào lúc này.

  * Saguru, tôi yêu cậu ! _ Những ngón tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc nâu vàng của cậu thám tử đầy âu yếm _ May mà cậu đã tỉnh..!



Hắn mỉm cười hạnh phúc...

Ấn môi mình vào môi cậu chặt thêm chút nữa, lưỡi hắn len vào trong đoạt lấy nhịp thở bằng những cái đảo quanh đầy chiếm hữu.

  * Khoan đã...dừng lại, Kaitou !! _ Người kia run người rồi đẩy nhẹ hắn ra.



Đưa mắt nhìn đối phương, hắn không nghĩ mình lại bị khước từ như thế.

Nhưng hắn cũng không quen cưỡng ép người khác, nhất là người mà hắn yêu...

  * À...xin lỗi !! _ Kuroba cười ngố _ Chỉ là do tôi vui quá mà thôi !!



Thầm nghĩ có lẽ người kia vẫn còn ngại ngùng chưa quen được.

Ngay đến cả hắn cũng vậy, nụ hôn kia cũng là nụ hôn đầu tiên được trải nghiệm.

Hakuba im lặng không đáp, chỉ mỉm nhẹ môi như phân vân một điều gì đó.

Đôi mắt màu Ruby chau lại rồi ngước lên nhìn hắn.

  * Kaitou Kid đâu rồi ? _ Hakuba nói _ Cậu ấy vẫn ổn chứ ??



Kuroba dừng lại một nhịp, đôi mắt lay động nhìn người kia.

  * Tôi muốn gặp cậu ấy !! _ Hakuba ngập ngừng nói.



Tim hắn như thắt lại một chút...

Vốn dĩ hắn đâu phải là người bị thương, tại sao thấy trong lòng đau như thế...

  * Kid vẫn ổn, cậu ấy đang nằm nghỉ ngơi ở phòng gần đây ! _ Kuroba đáp, tự thấy bản thân mình dường như đang ích kỷ.



Hóa ra đây chính là cảm xúc của tên Kaitou Kid kia, muốn thám tử London chỉ của duy nhất một mình mình.

Không muốn cậu ấy quan tâm đến ai, cho dù là trong suy nghĩ...

  * Cậu đang mệt, nghỉ ngơi một chút đi ! _ Kuroba bước đến, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cậu thiếu niên đang nằm trên giường _ Bên chỗ Kid đã có Akako rồi !!



Hakuba im lặng cúi đầu, không hiểu vì sao khi cậu tỉnh dậy.

Người đầu tiên mà thám tử London nghĩ đến chính là người ở bên cạnh cậu vào lúc này.

Cậu lo sợ Kuroba bị thương, cậu không muốn hắn ta xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì...

Nhưng khi nãy, trong nụ hôn của hắn, thám tử London lại chỉ nhìn thấy hình ảnh của một Kaitou Kid mà thôi.

Cậu nhớ đến nụ hôn của hắn, nhớ đến những dịu dàng của hắn khi chăm sóc cậu, nhớ đến hình ảnh đôi cánh trắng ôm cậu vào lòng tựa như thiên thần.

Và cậu muốn, hắn ta là người duy nhất phá vỡ những giới hạn 

  * Xin lỗi, bọn tôi không làm phiền chứ ?? _ Bất ngờ có tiếng gọi của ai đó.



Hai người thiếu niên xuất hiện ngay trước căn phòng.

Một người có nước da ngăm ngăm, một người có gương mặt giống hệt như Kuroba.

  * Kid ?? _ Hakuba không giấu được niềm vui trong ánh mắt.
  * Cậu gọi tôi à ??! _ Shinichi Kudo cầm đóa hoa bước vào trong gian phòng.



Nhưng rồi chợt nhận ra người kia có một mái tóc khác biệt với Kuroba.

  * À...xin lỗi Kudo, tôi nhầm !! _ Hakuba đáp.



  * Chỉ vài tuần không gặp mà cậu đã quên tôi luôn rồi sao ?!_ Shinichi cười khì _ Bạn bè như thế là không nên nhé !



Theo phía sau lưng cậu ta là một cậu thiếu niên điển trai với nước da ngăm ngăm.

  * ..ring...!!_ Vừa lúc đó chuông điện thoại của Kuroba đổ vang.



Nhấc chiếc Smartphone ra khỏi túi quần, hắn trông thấy một dòng tin nhắn từ số máy của Akako.

“ Kuroba kun,

Cậu nhanh đến phòng bệnh của Kaitou Kid, cậu ta muốn gặp cậu để hóa giải ma thuật “

Hóa giải ma thuật ư ??

Mặt Kuroba nhanh chóng biến sắc.

  * Xin lỗi, tôi có chuyện quan trọng phải đi !!_ Kuroba vội vã nói.



  * Ồ, cậu cứ tự nhiên ! _ Shinichi đáp.



Kuroba đưa mắt nhìn Hakuba như muốn nói một điều gì đó, rồi hắn quay lưng vội bước đi.

Bóng lưng khuất dần sau cánh cổng...

Shinichi đặt đóa hoa của mình lên bàn cạnh giường bệnh của Hakuba.

  * Tôi nghe nói cậu phải nhập viện nên ghé đến thăm !_ Shinichi đẩy ánh mắt về phía cậu chàng Hattori _ Tiện thể thì dắt theo tên cột nhà cháy này !!
  * Này ~ ! _ Người kia nhăn nhó.



Shinichi cười khì trước bộ dạng của cậu bạn thân.

  * Được rồi, là do muốn đi cùng cậu mới bảo cậu cùng đến đây !! Đừng giãy nãy lên như thế chứ.
  * Cậu...!



Hakuba nhìn dáng vẻ của hai người kia, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy họ rất hợp nhau.

  * Cám ơn hai người rất nhiều !! _ Hakuba nhẹ mỉm cười _ Phiền các cậu đến thăm..!



  * À, không có gì !!_ Heiji đáp _ Việc nên làm thôi..!
  * Được rồi !! Không cần khách sáo _ Shinichi gật đầu rồi quay sang phía cậu bạn đi cùng mình _ Mà này Hattori, lúc nãy cùng cậu phá án ở nhà ga, cũng chưa ăn được gì. Hay cậu chạy đi mua cái gì đó cho bọn mình đi !?



  * Ngay bây giờ á ?? _ Heiji nhăn mày.
  * Tất nhiên rồi !! _ Shinichi gật đầu đáp _ Chúng ta đâu thể ăn đóa hoa vừa tặng Hakuba kun, đúng không ?!
  * Haizz, được rồi !! _ Người kia thở dài quay lưng đi _ Tôi cũng muốn mua cái gì đó để ăn !



Cánh cửa phòng lần nữa được đóng lại...

  * Nào bây giờ chỉ có hai chúng ta !! _ Shinichi bước đến tự rót nước vào chiếc cốc cho mình _ Cậu có muốn giải thích gì với tôi không ?!
  * Giải thích, về chuyện gì ??!
  * Còn chuyện gì nữa !! _ Shinichi nhoẻn miệng cười _ Không phải lý do tự nhiên cậu gọi nhầm tôi là Kid và lại đưa mắt nhìn tôi và cậu bạn khi nãy ở đây lâu như vậy ?!



Shinichi tiến gần về phía Hakuba hơn.

  * Theo tâm lý học tội phạm thì ánh nhìn khi nãy của cậu dành cho tôi không bình thường chút nào _ Shinichi nói _ Kỹ năng cơ bản của một thám tử cho tôi biết, hoặc là cậu có tình cảm đặc biệt với tôi hoặc là cậu đang nghĩ đến một người có gương mặt giống hệt như tôi !



Thám tử miền Đông đưa tay xoa xoa cằm mình suy luận.

  * Giờ thì chọn đi, cậu thích đáp án nào trong ai đáp án trên !!



Shinichi Kudo nở một nụ cười ngạo nghễ.

Hakuba cúi mặt thở dài một cái.

Không phải tự nhiên Shinichi Kudo được Vermount ca ngợi là viên đạn bạc có thể bắn nát tổ chức B.O.

Cậu bạn thám tử tinh tường này vẫn luôn nhìn thấu mọi chuyện một cách dễ dàng như thế.

  * Nếu một ngày người cậu yêu thương bị tách làm hai !_ Hakuba chậm rãi nói _ Cậu chỉ có thể chọn một thì cậu sẽ chọn ai ??



Shinichi thoáng chút ngạc nhiên rồi anh nhẹ mỉm cười.

Xem ra cậu thám tử Anh quốc này đang gặp vấn đề rắc rối về tình cảm rồi đây.

Quả thật không ngờ kẻ luôn đặt lý trí lên hàng đầu như cậu ấy mà cũng có lúc phải phân vân...

  * Một câu hỏi thú vị đấy !! _ Shinichi mỉm cười tiến gần về phía Hakuba hơn.



Anh cúi người, đưa tay nâng cằm cậu lên

Chóp mũi họ chạm nhau và Hakuba có thể thấy gương mặt của Shinichi đang ở rất gần mình...

  * Nếu cậu để cho tôi “ thưởng thức “ cậu một lần, tôi sẽ cho cậu biết đáp án !!



.........................................................

  * Cạch !! _ Cửa phòng bệnh của Kaitou Kid bật mở.



Kuroba bước vào trong bộ dạng vội vã.

Hắn thoáng thấy vui mừng khi Kaitou Kid vẫn bình an, dù gì cũng không muốn một nửa phân thân của mình xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì.

  * Cậu không sao chứ ?? _ Kuroba cất giọng hỏi.



Nhưng Kaitou Kid không đáp, ánh mắt hắn vẫn hướng nhìn lên phía trần nhà...

  * Cậu đã đọc được tin nhắn rồi đúng không ?? _ Kid hỏi.



Kuroba im lặng không đáp, nhẹ đưa mắt nhìn về phía Akako rồi tiến gần về chỗ của Kid.

  * Về chuyện hóa giải ma thuật, tôi không nghĩ...
  * Tôi muốn biến mất !!_ Cắt ngang câu nói của Kuroba, Kid ngồi dậy.



Giọng nói trầm ấm vang vọng giữa không gian...

Nếu hắn không phải là chọn lựa của Hakuba thì nên nhanh chóng kết thúc chuyện này

Việc kéo dài thời gian phân thân của cả hai chỉ khiến sức lực của hắn và Kuroba kém hơn thôi, đến lúc ấy khi cả hai cùng biến mất, ai sẽ là người ở lại bên cạnh Hakuba.

  * Tại sao cậu lại chọn như thế ?! Chúng ta không thể tự tiện quyết định, khi mà Hakuba...
  * Người cậu ấy chọn là cậu ! _ Kid nói _ Nếu chúng ta cứ tiếp tục giằng co, cậu ấy sẽ chỉ khó xử hơn mà thôi...!



Hắn đưa mắt lên nhìn người có vẻ ngoài giống mình như tạc.

  * Cậu thừa hiểu rõ, kéo dài thời gian cả hai chúng ta đều sẽ biến mất cơ mà...?



Kuroba cắn chặt môi, im lặng không đáp.

Đúng là nếu tiếp tục thì cả hai đều sẽ không thể tồn tại nữa, Kuroba và Kaitou Kid, chỉ có thể chọn lựa một mà thôi.

  * Nghe lời tôi đi ! _ Cánh tay hắn vươn ra giữ lấy tay Kuroba _ Thay tôi ở lại bảo vệ thám tử London, có được không ??



Kuroba nhìn thấy trong ánh mắt của người kia có thứ gì đó lay động.

Kuroba cũng như hắn, đều hiểu rõ cảm giác phải chấp nhận biến mất nhường người mình yêu cho kẻ khác đau đến mức nào.

Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không muốn kẻ kia phải biến mất như thế này.

Cứ như thể tự tay mình hủy diệt đối phương vậy...

  * Kaitou Kid...tay của cậu ?! _ Đột nhiên Kuroba phát hiện cánh tay của Kid đang dần trở nên trong suốt.



Và cánh tay của mình cũng đang dần như thế...

  * Nhanh lên Kuroba !! _ Akako hoảng hốt nói _ Một trong hai người cậu, chỉ một người được ở lại thôi !



Thời gian đã không còn nhiều nữa, quyết định chỉ còn được đếm bằng giây mà thôi

Nếu còn chần chừ thì cả hai đều sẽ không tiếp tục tồn tại...

  * Được rồi !!_ Kuroba gật đầu, môi lại lần nữa mím chặt.



Bàn tay cả hai người chủ động chạm vào nhau.

Ngay đến nhịp tim cũng hòa làm một.

  * Cám ơn cậu !!



Siêu đạo chính Kaitou Kid nhìn Kuroba mỉm cười.

Kaitou Kuroba có thể cảm nhận được nhịp thở của cả hai vào lúc này.

Những suy nghĩ lướt qua trong đầu tên siêu đạo chích kia, mọi thứ chỉ có hình ảnh của Hakuba Saguru hiện hữu.

  * Thay tôi bảo vệ cậu ấy !! Đừng bao giờ để cậu ấy phải rơi lệ...!



Ký ức của hắn, từ lúc tồn tại cho đến khi biến mất khỏi cõi đời này chỉ có Hakuba...

Nụ cười của cậu, ánh nhìn của cậu, nụ hôn nồng nhiệt dưới ánh trăng của cậu cùng hắn lướt qua trong tâm trí Kuroba như một thước phim chậm rãi.

Lần đầu tiên Kuroba không cảm thấy ghen tuông mà có chút thương tâm.

Kaitou Kid.! Hắn sinh ra trong tình yêu đối với Hakuba, biến mất cũng chỉ để bảo vệ người mà Hakuba yêu quý.

Từng chút, từng chút ký ức còn đọng lại như cố truyền vào tâm trí cậu học sinh thiếu niên.

Nên hãy thay hắn lưu giữ ký ức này, thay hắn chăm sóc cậu ấy để cậu ấy không phải tổn thương cho dù là nhỏ nhất...

Làn hơi trắng bốc nhẹ lên bao phủ thân người của hai người giống nhau như hai giọt nước

Tâm trí của hắn lặng dần, rồi thân thể cứ chậm rãi tan rã vào hư vô.

Tựa như chưa từng tồn tại, chưa từng có hiện hữu trên cõi đời này...!

  * Kaitou Kid !!



Đột nhiên vào thời khắc siêu trộm lừng lẫy ấy tan biến.

Cánh cửa phòng bệnh bật mở ra.

Phía trước mặt là cậu thám tử London với ánh mắt đỏ thẳm như ngọn lửa.

  * Kaitou Kid, tôi ...!



Lời nói quan trọng chực thoát ra trên đầu lưỡi...

Thứ cuối cùng cậu thám tử nhìn thấy là nụ cười nửa miệng của hắn hướng về phía mình

Nụ cười quen thuộc lại đau như dao cắt vào tim...

Kaitou Kid đã vĩnh viễn biến mất ngay trước mặt cậu.

  * Tôi...!



Hakuba thảng thốt đến lặng người, làn sương tan đi chỉ để lại một cậu bạn Kuroba cùng lớp...

Tại sao cậu lại đến muộn, tại sao phải chứng kiến người kia biến mất ngay trước tầm mắt của mình.

  * ...yêu cậu !! _ Bàn tay cậu hụt hẫng buông thõng xuống



`

Một giọt nước ấm nóng lăn dài xuống gò má

Giá mà ma thuật ấy chưa từng được thực hiện, giá mà họ không phải kết thúc như thế này..

Giá mà hai chữ giá mà không phải được thốt ra đầy tiếc nuối...

Gía mà...

\----------------------------------------------

**Chap kết thúc : Luôn bên em như thế**

..............................Fashback....................

Hakuba cúi mặt thở dài một cái

Không phải tự nhiên Shinichi Kudo được Vermount ca ngợi là viên đạn bạc có thể bắn nát tổ chức B.O

Cậu bạn thám tử tinh tường này vẫn luôn nhìn thấu mọi chuyện một cách dễ dàng như thế

  * Nếu một ngày người cậu yêu thương bị tách làm hai _ Hakuba chậm rãi nói _ Cậu phải làm sao ?



Shinichi thoáng chút ngạc nhiên rồi anh nhẹ mỉm cười

Xem ra cậu thám tử Anh quốc này đang gặp vấn đề rắc rối về tình cảm rồi đây

Quả thật không ngờ kẻ luôn đặt lý trí lên hàng đầu như cậu ấy mà cũng có lúc phải phân vân...

  * Một câu hỏi thú vị đấy !! _ Shinichi mỉm cười tiến gần về phía Hakuba hơn



Anh cúi người, đưa tay nâng cằm cậu lên

Chóp mũi họ chạm nhau và Hakuba có thể thấy gương mặt của Shinichi đang ở rất gần mình...

  * Nếu cậu để cho tôi “ thưởng thức “ cậu một lần, tôi sẽ cho cậu biết đáp án !!



Hakuba hốt hoảng giật nảy người, mở to mắt nhìn cậu bạn đứng đối diện

  * Kudo, cậu nói gì thế ??
  * Sao vậy ?? _ Shinichi nhìn cậu mỉm cười _ Chúng ta là bạn bè rất thân thiết mà, trước đây trong các vụ án, cậu cũng từng cứu mạng tôi mấy lần mà ! Sao chúng ta lại không thể..?!
  * Chuyện đó hoàn toàn khác...! _ Đôi mày thanh tú của Hakuba cau lại.



Vừa bối rối lại vừa khó xử...

  * Barou !! _ Shinichi đột nhiên cười lớn, đưa tay xoa đầu cậu chàng thám tử London _ Chính là như vậy đó !!



Anh cười nhẹ đáp lại vẻ ngạc nhiên của Hakuba

  * Cậu có thể yêu quý rất nhiều người, có thể muốn bảo vệ những người quan trọng với mình ! Nhưng người khiến cậu yêu thương và vượt qua giới hạn vào chỉ có duy nhất một mà thôi !! _ Shinichi nhìn cậu nói _ Nếu cậu cảm nhận được đó.



Hakuba Saguru tựa như vỡ lẽ ra một điều gì đó.

Cậu gật nhẹ đầu rồi ngước lên nhìn cậu bạn thám tử Shinichi Kudo.

  * Tôi muốn đến gặp một người !



..............................EndBack.........................

Thứ cuối cùng cậu thám tử nhìn thấy là nụ cười nửa miệng của hắn hướng về phía mình.

Nụ cười quen thuộc lại đau như dao cắt vào tim...

Kaitou Kid đã vĩnh viễn biến mất ngay trước mặt cậu.

  * Tôi...!



Hakuba thảng thốt đến lặng người, làn sương tan đi chỉ để lại một cậu bạn Kuroba cùng lớp...

Tại sao cậu lại đến muộn, tại sao phải chứng kiến người kia biến mất ngay trước tầm mắt của mình.

  * ...yêu cậu !! _ Bàn tay cậu hụt hẫng buông thõng xuống.



Một giọt nước ấm nóng lăn dài xuống gò má.

Giá mà ma thuật ấy chưa từng được thực hiện, giá mà họ không phải kết thúc như thế này..

Giá mà hai chữ giá mà không phải được thốt ra đầy tiếc nuối...

Gía mà...

..............................................................................

  * KÉT TTT !! _ Tiếng ma sát của hợp chất kim loại cọ vào nhau chát chúa.



Họ chông chênh rơi xuống trong chiếc hộp sắt đóng kín đó, rồi nó đột nhiên dừng lại.

Vòng tay ai đó ôm ghì chặt cậu vào lòng để thám tử London không bị thương...

Không gian tối tăm chỉ có màu đèn cứu hộ mờ mờ phía trên cao...

Khó thở quá, Hakuba thấy hơi thở mình dần khó khăn đầu óc choáng váng

Rồi đột nhiên có thứ gì đó đang áp vào môi cậu...

Nhịp thở Hakuba được điều hòa trở lại bằng làn hơi người đó.

  * Kaitou Kid !! _ Mở to mắt ngạc nhiên khi thấy trước mặt mình là tên siêu trộm với nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc



  * Không còn cách nào khác nên mới dùng cách hô hấp nhân tạo để gọi cậu vậy thôi !! _ Hắn đưa ngón tay gãi gãi má mình, vẻ ngượng ngùng _ Không phải cố ý giở trò đâu ?!



Hakuba vô thức bật cười, gương mặt quen thuộc ấy cậu cứ ngỡ là sẽ không còn nhìn thấy nữa.

  * Tôi có nói là cậu giở trò gì sao ??



Thám tử London lém lỉnh nhìn cậu rồi nhìn quanh.

  * À , còn Kuroba cậu ấy đâu rồi ? Tại sao chúng ta lại ở đây vậy ?!
  * Kuroba ??_ Người đối diện có vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nghe cậu nói điều đó



Và rồi hắn khẽ thở dài đưa tay chạm vào má cậu, lo lắng.

  * Không lẽ cú rơi thang máy vừa rồi ảnh hưởng đến trí não của cậu ?? _ Hắn nói _ Không phải cách đây ba ngày lúc tỏ tình ở trường tôi đã nói với cậu mình là đạo chích Kid sao ?



Hakuba ngỡ ngàng một vài giây, và rồi cậu nhanh chóng nhận ra.

Kuroba Kaitou và Kaitou Kid là một.

Tất cả những gì cậu vừa trả qua chỉ là ảo giác mơ hồ do sự hoảng loạn của bản thân trong lúc ngất xíu trong thang máy.

May quá, mọi thứ đều không sao !!

Người đứng trước mặt cậu, Kaitou Kid vẫn không sao...

  * Kaitou !!



Đột ngột ôm lấy người đối diện mình, cậu tựa cằm vào bờ vai người ấy

Ấm áp và dịu ngọt chính là cảm giác của Hakuba vào lúc này...

Quên mất họ đang bị kẹt trong một chiếc thang máy bị hỏng hóc, Kaitou Kid đưa tay ôm lấy lưng cậu thám tử thiếu niên khẽ vuốt ve.

  * Được rồi ! Giờ không phải lúc làm nũng !_ Hắn thì thầm nói vào vành tai cậu _ Chúng ta cùng thoát khỏi đây trước đã.



Hắn nhẹ nở một nụ cười ôn dịu và ấm áp.

Không gian thang máy bị kẹt vẫn mang một sắc tối âm u.

Luồng không khí từ kẽ hở nhỏ phía bên dưới chỉ mang chút không khí hiếm hoi để họ có thể hít thở

Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện khác, còn câu chuyện về hai cậu chàng có gương mặt giống hệt nhau cùng tranh giành một cậu thám tử London tài ba

Thì đến đây xin được phép khép lại...!


End file.
